Naruto: A New Destiny
by Sarudaime
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please critic. Anyways it is an AU where Naruto's dad, Minato Yondaime , and his mother, Kushina, are still alive raising him. This will be NaruHarem.
1. Prolouge

Three young shinobi were in deep trouble as they were running out of the collapsing cavern. The most serious one with silver hair and an injury to his right eye was about to be crushed underneath a boulder that was impossible for him to see. The goofy one with black spiky hair saw this and shoved his doomed teammate out of the way yelling, "Kakashi, watch out." The young cyclops didn't understand until he was sent backwards.

The one called Kakashi was sure that he only had one chance of saving his friend. He quickly pulled out a kunai and an explosive tag. As he threw it he yelled to the young, brunette, female ninja, "Rin, you have to get out of here it's too dangerous." When Kakashi neither heard nor saw an explosion his heart sank as he thought, '_Damn it. It must have been a defective tag. Obito is surely going to die now'_.

"M-Minato-sensei," he heard the young kunoichi named Rin say in shock. The young cyclops was turning around to see if Rin was okay. The thing he saw was something that surprised him though. There was a young adult standing by Obito with wild spiky golden hair and sapphire blue eyes. The boulder was gone now and Kakashi was confused. They knew they had to get out.

After they all left the three young shinobi had some questions. He started asking his golden-haired sensei. "How did you know we were in trouble? How did you get there so fast? Well, are you going to give me some answers Minato-sensei," Kakashi asked. The blonde ninja answered quite calmly, "The kunai that you threw at the oversized rock had a special seal on it to let me know when it is thrown. It also pinpoints the place I have to go to in order to do my _Hiraishin no Jutsu _(Flying Thunder God Technique). The technique that won the Third Great Ninja War." With a smug smirk at the last part.

Kakashi went off some where mumbling something along the lines of cocky bastard. Obito followed him after snickering a little yelling, " Yo, One-eye I need to talk to you." It was the One-eye comment that got his attention. He turned around and gave him a death glare and said, "Don't you call me that.EVER!"

The young one with goggles said in a very sarcastic way, " I geuss you don't want an eye with the most powerful kekki genki in Konaha." Kakashi looking a lot less annoyed replied, "What do you mean?" "Well, well, well looks like I got you intrested. My cousin is in a coma and I could get my clan to let you have it. It has already accessed the Sharingan so you'll have it's abillities. Rin has even offered to do the surgery. It's my gift to you for reaching Jonin." Kakashi hesitated and then answered, "If you can make it happen I'll do it."

--Two years later--

There was a horrible roar coming from the outskirts of the city. Minato was paying his respects to all the fine shinobi dying for the village."Minato-sensei you can't go through with this. You have a soon to be wife and a son that will be born in hours," yelled the Uchiha. Kakashi without his usual bored look said, "Hokage-sama, I agree with Obito." Obito had a smug look on his face. Then Kakashi added, "No matter how much I hate it and always will." The smug look turned annoyed. Rin added, "Hokage-sama we still need you in the village here and now you're son needs you now." Minato replied, "I know, but I have a duty to this village and I'm going to serve it. I'm off to say goodbye to my would be wife and my almost son.Oh ,this might not be the best time to say this,but don't call me Hokage-sama or Minato-sama. Personally I would prefer it if you would call me Minato-kun ." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi came out of where he was hiding smoking a pipe. He said, after blowing a smoke ring, "So, everybody knows the plan right?" Everybody started looking at Obito. "WHY IS EVERYBODY LOOKING AT ME? I KNOW THE PLAN! I CAME UP WITH THE PLAN," he screamed.

--At Hospital--

The Yondiame flashed into the room his lover was in. "Kushina, I wanted to tell you I might not make it back. I know that you already know that I'm putting him in Naruto. You're being suportive about it to. Though it has to be our son that has this demon. He is the only one who can coatrol it and…," said Minato.

The beautiful red head interrupted, "I know that it has to be him. In fact I'm kind of glad it is him he'll be the hero of this village. Eventhough not everybody will think this way. After you get back we can get married, but you'll have to take my clan name of Uzumaki." He replied, "Yeah because you're from a very important clan. Yeah we'll get married if I…,"

"No. Not if you come back, when you come back," she interupted. "But…," started the golden haired ninja. She said, "No buts you're coming back. That is not a request it is an order. I won't be able to live through this if you aren't here so you have to come back for our child's sake." "Okay dear," was his reply. He then dashed off with a tear in his eye.

--At the Kyuubi Attack--

The Yondaime was riding Gamabunta trying to fight off the demon knowing that he would have to use that jutsu.Then his three students appeared ready to battle. Along with them was the former Hokage, Sarutobi. The monkey like man said, "If you die here we want to be here with you in you're final hour, fightning this demon along side you." He said, "Well you're kind of late for my final hours. From the looks of things it's more like my final minutes. I just started the _Shiki Fūjin _(Dead Demon Consuming Seal). I have done all the preparations now the only thing that is left is the jutsu itself."

"Good, now Enma," said Sarutobi. Kakashi said, "Bull, go." Rin said, "Torimaru now." Obito yelled, "Nyachan time to do the plan." Then Sarutobi started to use the jutsu and before Minato could stop him a human sized monkey blocked him. Then a bulldog, a cat, and a hawk started helping the monkey.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING," screamed a confused Minato. Kakashi answered , "Stopping you from letting yourself die." His three student's summoning tackled giving Enma a chance to get a hold of Minato and hold him long enough for Sarutobi to seal away the demon in Naruto.Sarutobi's body fell after the jutsu was complete and Emma was sent back to the summoning world leaving behind a contract and a note telling them to keep the contract for a while.

They carried off Sarutobi's and the others bodies to celebrate the defeat of the fox, the marrige of the Hokage and a women from the Former Village of Whirlpool, and mourn the lost of all the fine men and women that lost their lives today. At the end of it all the Yondiame raised up Naruto and said, "Behold your savior, the container for the Kyuubi."

Many villagers were shocked and angry. Saying things like "That child is bearing an evil demon" and "Let's kill it now." "Yeah," many villagers said trying to go in and kill him. The Yondiame teleported to the closest person holding a kunai to his neck saying loud enough so everyone could hear, "He is also my son and I won't let anyone hurt him. If you hurt him I shall do it unto tenfold."

Suprisingly an ally came from an unexpexting place. "Listen to the Yondaime that is the hero of this village. Until he is able to defend himself my eyes and fists shall be his sheild. Any harm to him will be very unpleasnt to the man whom did it," said the Yondaime's friend Hiashi Hyuuga.

Minato said, "Well color me impressed. I never expected you of all people to accept Naruto." Hiashi had a weird look on his face and said, "Your naming your son after those steamed fishcakes in ramen. He is going to love that food too much." The Yondaime smirked and said, "Well coming from a Hyuuga, the most pale clan in Konoha, who named his daughter faces the sun. Besides, my sensei came up with the name for one of his books.

Hiashi looked disgusted, "You named you son based off a character in a smutty book." Minato laughed and said, "No this book was actually serious. It was his first book. Here borrow my copy of it. You might actually like it." He handed his ally a book and walked home with his newborn in his arms.


	2. Chapter One

**I just wanted to say thanks to all that reveiwed especially ArmorOfGeddon for pointing out my mistake. I forgot to tell you, but last chapter was the prolouge. I'm still new at this.**

**Oh by the way in this story Hinata's sister Hanabi is only one year younger then Naruto and Hinata. **

--Six Years after the Kyuubi attack--

"Naruto-kun it's time to wake up. Don't think just because it's your birthday means you can sleep in," said the beautiful red head to her son. A younger looking version of Minato got out of bed took a long yawn and took off his sleeping cap and went to go take a shower. After his warm shower he got into a white T-shirt and some jean pants (He hasn't started ninja training yet).

Naruto walked down the stairs and saw his mom and dad smiling at him. Minato said, "Happy birthday little guy." Naruto was confused by the weird smile on his dad's face and he asked, "Tou-san, what's with that funny looking smile on you're face?" Minato responded, "Well I don't know maybe because it's your birthday, or because the start of next year you're starting in the ninja academy, or maybe because as of today I'll be starting your training with me."

Naruto got out of his tired form and started yelling in pure excitment, "WHAT. NO WAY, THIS IS SO AWSOME!" The Yondiame, who was used to it by now, said in return, "Yeah I know. Although, you'll need some ninja gear and some new cloths for it. Well I geuss that is what your birthday is for." Naruto screamed, "NINJA GEAR, SO COOL! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST PARENTS EVER!" Kushina, who was not, rubbed her ears said, "Well Naruto-kun it's time to open your presents." Naruto ran into the room that had his presents in it.

Before Naruto could start ripping open his presents his dad appeared in the room to stop him and make him wait a little while longer. When Kushina walked into the room she said with a yawn, "We had this planned so you would open them in order. You'll start with this one." She picked up a box and gave it to Naruto. When Naruto felt it in his hands he could tell that whatever it was it was in a box. His father asked him, "So what do you think it is?" Naruto thought for a couple of seconds and answered, "My ninja cloths because of the general size, the fact that the box it is in is somewhat flimsy, and when I slightly tip it to one side it doesn't make much noise."

Minato smirked thinking , _'His skills being able to determine that are pretty good, although that was the simplist of all of them. Let's see how high his analizing abillites are.'_ When Naruto opened it he saw his ninja clothes. He smliled and when to go put them on. When he came out he was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with orange flames at the base and the sleeves and red swirls on his shoulders and black pants.

"How do I look," said the young kid with the new look. Kushina smiled and said, "You look good Naruto-kun." He smiled and his dad gave him another present. Naruto said, "I think this is a stack of explosive notes because when you feel these sides you feel many different flimsy sheets." He opened it and there was a big stack of explosive notes.

This went on for a while. Naruto geusssed quite a few right and many wrong. When it was all done except one Naruto looked very different from when he started. He had his new cloths on, a kunai pouch attatched to his leg, another pouch on the back of his belt, two scrolls hanging of his belt, chakra weights on his wrists and ankles, a necklace, ninja shoes, and some medial equipment. He got some non-ninja gifts too such as a new Shogi board, ramen coupons, and a rubber ball.

Before Naruto could open his final present his parents had tell him something to tell him. Minato said, "We have something to tell you Naruto-kun. This is some of the best ninja gear in here we want you to have it so you can be safer. There is one other ninja gift we gave you when you were born. It is the…"

Naruto finished, "Kyuubi. I-I know I have met him in my dreams. I was scared at first, I thought I was a monster. I almost feel like a hero. That might sound very weird, but I was the one to save this village." The older blonde-haired ninja smirked and thought, _'Wow, he really is my son. I'm proud of you Naruto. You are the hero of the village and everyone should think the same way.'_

When he opened it there was a big wooden box with the swirl on it. He undid the latches and opened the box. There was a orange mask with the Konoha symbol on it two gloves with the swirl that he is so fond of and three cases that had five pills in them. One case had five emerald looking pills in it. The second was five flamming red pills in it. The last had five yellow pills in it.

Naruto was confused by the gifts and he looked at his parents. Kushina said, "I'll explain it Minato-kun. Naruto-kun those are great things. Those gloves will help you in training for a certain jutsu when your older. The green pills are able to heal up nearly any wound. The red one will increase your strength and stamina for long periods of time. The yellow will restore nearly all your chakra. The mask is to help with chakra control." Naruto was amazed at what his parents just gave him. Minato broke the silence and said, "Okay Naruto-kun put on the mask and the gloves and put away your pills and come meet me outside for the start of your ninja training."

After Naruto was ready he went back and found his dad. "Naruto-kun I'm going to teach you a bit about taijutsu, the art of physical combat." He started showing naruto punches, kicks, jumps, and weapon throwing. He said as doing some jumps, "The key is to let it flow. Well at least for my style of senkouken (flash fist)." Naruto started to try to do it. He wasn't good at all, but he had a lot of potential.

"Don't forget to take another shower Naruto. We're going to go to Ichiraku Ramen with Hiashi, his family, Kakshi, Rin, and Obito," said Kushina. After Naruto took his shower they left. They arrived at the ramen bar and spotted three ninja. "Hey Kakashi-kun, Hiashi-san, Hinata-chan," said Naruto.

Hiashi had a smile and said, "Hello, Naruto-kun. Only you would choose a place you go every day for your birthday dinner. Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan say hello to Naruto-kun." Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed as she said, "H-hello Naruto-kun. Happy birthday." Hanabi did the same thing. "Hello, Naruto-kun," said Kakshi while smiling under his mask. "Man why does he only say hi to you three," asked Obito. "Because he knows that Hiashi and myself are better ninja then you and Hinata is his friend. I mean really though I was a Jonin when I was twelve and you're a chunin at twenty," said Kakashi in a joking way.

"You know I'm surprised neither of you are late getting here," said Kushina. "I said the same thing," said Rin. Obito laughed and said, "And what miss my favorite little shinobi's birthday?" "He's not a shinobi yet, but he will be," said his father. They all had a nice dinner and went home, Naruto with a couple of more bucks then when he got there.

--Months Later--

Naruto was one night worth of sleep away from his first day of school. He was very nervous about if the other kids will like him or not. He knew he would probable do pretty good in the actual school part. He already knew a lot of his dad's fighting style, a few ninjutsu attacks, and a couple of genjutsu. He uses all of his chakra weights at fifteen pounds. He was in the middle of thoughts as he slowly drifted into sleep.

He woke up at around six like he did every morning since he started training with his dad. Went into the fridge and got a bottle of water. He left a note for his mom saying that he was going to go for a run around the town and he'd be at the school early. He was running around the village when he saw someone kicking at a wood stump.

He walked up to him and got a good look at him and saw that he had bowl cut hair and thick eyebrows. He walked up to this guy and said, "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I didn't think anyone else would be exercising at this time." The boy replied, "Greetings Naruto Uzumaki. I am Rock Lee. I had the same thoughts. Although I always train at this time." "Yeah so do I it's just normally at my house. So, are you going to the academy?" "Yes, this is my second year there. It is hard for me because I am not able to do ninjutsu or genjutsu and my taijutsu is below average. Which is why I'm working on it," replied Rock Lee in a sad tone.

Naruto responded, "You don't need ninjutsu or genjutsu. I can see your strong, work off of that. I know that you'll be a great ninja. Just look at your determination. You're so determined to be a great ninja you're willing to come out here this early to work on your taijutsu." Rock Lee seemed to brighten up and say, " Uzumaki Naruto, you are right I will be a splendid ninja. I swear upon it with my very being." Naruto said, "Well I want to jog for a while before my first day in the ninja academy. See you." "Oh it is your first day in the academy good luck and goodbye Naruto-kun," said Rock Lee.

Naruto jogged for about an hour thirty minutes before getting to the academy thirty minutes early. For fifteen minutes he started doing push-ups until other kids started to show up. There was one happy looking kid with raven hair, black eyes, and the Uchiha mark on his back (yes it is Sasukue, but before Itachi killed off his clan). One after another they started coming. Many girls were around the Uchiha kid and Naruto at the same time. Most noticeably a girl with pink hair and a red dress on who only stayed by the Uchiha boy, a girl with red hair and a red dress with the kanji for heat on it, and a girl with blonde hair tied-up in a ponytail a purple shirt and purple skirt on with bandages covering up her stomach and thighs. Hinata tended to stay really close to Naruto who didn't think much of it.

Then two guys came together. One had a lazy posture and black pineapple hair. The other was kind of fat and brow hair. The next guy that came had a thick sweatshirt a little puppy and face paint on. A guy with dark glasses and a trench coat that covers half of his face came after. The one after was a calm and collective looking guy with a cat on his shoulder and the kanji for cat on his shirt. The last kid that came was a kid with brown hair and earthen toned cloths on with the kanji for plant on it.

Then a man with a green jacket and a scar across his nose appeared in a puff of smoke. He said, "Okay class settle down I'm your teacher Iruka Umino. Find a seat now." After everybody got into their seats Iruka started attendance. "Shino Aburame," "Here," said the boy with the dark sunglasses in an emotionless way. "Choji Akimichi," "Munch, munch, here, munch," said the somewhat fat one. "Chinatsuhime Fujiatsusa," "Here," said the red head that was hanging around the Uchiha. "Sakura Haruno," "Here," said the pink haired one that is still eyeing the Uchiha. "Hyuuga Hinata," "P-present," said the Hyuuga heiress. "Kiba Inuzuka," "Yeah, yeah I'm here," said the one with the dog. "Takehiko Koubaouken," "I'm here," said the eager guy in the earthen toned cloths. "Shikamaru Nara," "How troublesome, I'm here," said the lazy guy sitting next to Choji and Naruto. "Nekoyoshi Nyaki," "I'm here," said the guy with the cat calmly. "Sasukue Uchiha," "Here," said the Uchiha boy. "Naruto Uzumaki," "I'm here," said Naruto. "Ino Yamanaka," "Here," said the girl in purple as she couldn't decide who was better Naruto or Sasuke.

"Okay then everybody is here then let's get started. We'll start with some Chakra information. Does anyone know what chakra is?" Sakura's hand bolted up. Iruka saw this and said, "Okay, Sakura, what is your answer?" Sakura said, "Chakra is the energy that keeps us alive and lets us use ninjutsu and genjutsu." Iruka smiled and said, "Good answer. Now does anyone in here happen to know how to channel chakra?" Nobody raised their hand. "Guess I'll do it," said Naruto.

"Great. It would be even better if you showed us a jutsu, if you know any," said Iruka. "Uhhhhh. Oh I know the perfect one," said Naruto. He did the appropriate hand seals and said, "_Fuiton: Kaze Kirite no Jutsu _(Wind Style: Wind Cutter Jutsu)." He spun around with his arm straight in front of him and when he got the cutting position he went faster releasing a blade of visible wind that disappeared when it made contact with the window.

"Hahaha, you're jutsu is terrible," laughed Kiba. Naruto smirked and said, "Take another look in a couple of seconds." Kiba looked over again and saw the entire window shatter. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT," screamed Kiba. Shino replied in his emotionless tone, "It's called a delayed effect jutsu. It doesn't take effect right away. The attack itself is delayed until after it has hit. Attacks like that can be quite useful strategically." Iruka was somewhat shocked from the knowledge of his students. _'Naruto you're nothing like the creature that dwells inside of you,'_ thought Iruka as he watched his nice, cheery student.

"Okay Naruto go back to your desk now," said Iruka. When Naruto got back to his desk he remembered that he forgot to introduce himself to the people around him. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said the blonde boy. "What about you two," Naruto said pointing at Shikamaru and Choji. "Munch, munch I'm Choji Akimichi. This is my good friend Shikamaru Nara," said Choji while pointing Shikamaru. The guy in front of him turned around and said, "Takehiko Koubaouken, nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki." Then from directly behind him someone said emotionlessly, "It's nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Shino Aburame." Naruto was shocked by this and turned around and said, "You scared me there Shino-kun. I was surprised to say the least."

Recess came rather quickly and Naruto decided to stay inside with Saskue, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino, and Hinata. Naruto pulled out his Shogi board and said, "Does anyone want to play?" Shikamaru replied, "Yeah, I'll play. I like Shogi." They started playing. In the match they found the other was just as good. They played until it ended in a tie. "You're good," said Naruto. "Same to you," said Shikamaru. Then they started talking about several things.

--Two Weeks Later--

Naruto was progressing through his ninja classes and making friends as he went along. He became acquaintances with Kiba and Saskue, good friends with Ino, Shino, Takehiko, and Rock Lee, and extremely close friends with Shikamaru, Hinata, and Choji. He was enjoying the academy life so far. "Today is a sparring day," began Iruka. "I will be assigning you into groups of three at the training grounds. Try not to hurt your opponent to badly."

They all went down to the training ground with Iruka. When they got to the first four training grounds Iruka stopped them and said, "Okay time for the sparring teams. One the first training ground is Shikamaru, Saskue, and Chinatsuhime. On the second is Naruto, Sakura, and Takehiko. The third is Hinata, Choji, and Nekoyoshi. On the last one is Ino, Shino, and Kiba."

They separated into their groups and started sparring. He told Takehiko could go first with Sakura if he wanted. He nodded his head. As Takehiko was fighting Sakura he noticed that he didn't use a single jutsu and that Sakura was using a whole bunch of flashy genjutsus to impress Saskue. In the end Takehiko won without a single scratch on his body. Then Naruto went up to fight Takehiko. Naruto said, "How about we only use taijutsu in this fight?"

"You read my mind," he responded. They both assumed their positions. Naruto let Takehiko get close to him and deflected the roundhouse kick coming his way. He followed up by trying to thrust his palm at him. Takehiko grabbed the wrist of his foe and threw him. Naruto merely flipped and landed on the side of the tree and walked down. Naruto ran at his foe and threw a punch near his face. Takehiko just ducked, but as soon as he did that Naruto smiled and did a powerful leg sweep, positioned himself under his strong foe and threw him upward so perfectly a master would be green with envy.

Naruto offered his hand to Takehiko, who smiled before taking it. Naruto grimaced and thought, _'Well now I have the fan girl to teach a lesson to.'_ Sakura came up not taking this seriously, but instead looking at Saskue. As she was swooning over Saskue Naruto used another leg sweep and sent her flying towards the trees. It wasn't anything serious, but it still got the pink-haired kunoichi pissed.

"HEY, I WASN'T READY," she huffed as she got back up. "Sorry, but there is no not ready in the world of a ninja," he said to her. "Naruto Uzumaki, you just made an enemy you do not want to have," she said. Naruto was calm and unfazed by her. They started their spar and she took it more seriously then before. She tried several genjutsu, but Naruto easily got out of them. She got madder and madder as the fight when on and she decided to use one of her best genjutsu. She did the appropriate hand seals and said in a light whisper, "_Ninpou: Heki Kaku no Jutsu _(Ninja Arts: False Victory Jutsu)."

Naruto entered a daze in which she saw him smirking. She laughed and held a kunai up to his neck. She continued to smile as she said, "HAHAHA! That was almost too easy. The winner is…" "Me," Naruto interrupted. Then Sakura's world came crashing around her, literally. She reentered the real world with Naruto holding a kunai to her neck.

"I'm surprised, genjutsu is suppose to be your best subject, but you are horrible at detecting it. I merely used your own genjutsu against you. It's called _Ninpou: Gyakuten no Jutsu _(Ninja Arts: Reversal Jutsu)." She tried to hit him, but Naruto used an instant knockout strike. Takehiko was wondering if that was a little much and Naruto told him it was nothing to worry about all that will happen is that she'll have a headache when she wakes up.

--An Hour Later--

Sakura woke up and was extremely mad. There were veins popping out of her forehead and she was getting red with anger. Iruka stepped back a couple of feet as she screamed, "NARUTO!!"

--On Naruto's Way Home--

Naruto was walking down the street as he felt an intense killing intent aimed at him. _'Crap, Sakura must have woken up,'_ thought a very scared Naruto. He started running to his safe haven, Ichiraku. He drooled as he walked into the place that served the best ramen ever. _'What should I get? Maybe seven bowls of beef. No. Eight bowls of miso,'_ thought the hungry boy forgetting about Sakura.

He left the location with a smile on his face. It was one of the few times that he ever thanked the Kyuubi for giving him such a high metabolism. He didn't have to get back home soon, so he decided to go to the park for a while. He started heading to a tree by the river, but noticed two people were there. He sighed and decided to go to some other place to hangout. One of the two saw him and started to talk to the other one, whom nodded and called over to Naruto, "Hey Naruto-kun, do you want to hangout with me and my brother?"

Naruto looked over and realized it was Sasuke. He shrugged then nodded as he walked over there. He looked at the older one and figured he was about eleven. He then said, "Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet you…" "Uchiha Itachi," the preteen answered. Naruto's mouth hung low. He has heard of the legendary kid. The ninja was a genius among geniuses. Naruto heard that they expected Itachi to make ANBU captain by age thirteen. "I-it is a ple-pleasure to m-m-meet you Itachi-sama," was Naruto's shaky reply. Itachi smiled and patted him on the head.

"Sasuke told me that you were a good student, but do you know how to fight for real?" Itachi asked. Naruto was able to say, "I know how to fight to an extent, but I couldn't beat anybody over genin… if that." He saw Itachi mutter something in the young Uchiha's ear. Sasuke looked at his brother who just nodded.

Sasuke did a jump kick towards Naruto who easily dodged it. Naruto was confused, but already in a defensive stance. Sasuke spun around and tried to hit Naruto with a punch, but the blond caught the punch and sent the black-eyed kid off balance. He pushed Sasuke on the ground and asked, "What was that for."

"I wanted to gauge your strength. It would seem that it was in vain, seeing how as you beat my brother without trying. It would seem that you are humble… or a master at hiding information. I think it is the later because you can't hide anything from these eyes," said Itachi who had already activated his Sharingan.

Naruto was frightened. Someone was bound to figure out that he was sandbagging, but he hoped it would be after he became a genin. The blue-eyed boy said, in an unbelievable way, "Hahaha, I don't know what your talking about. I just got lucky with that hit and I'm not good. In fact I was boasting saying I could take down a genin. Ha, that would be the day when an academy student could beat a genin.

Itachi looked at him intensely before deactivating his Sharingan close his eyes and smile. Naruto eased up at this and decided that he would need to start holding back more if he was going to pull off his sandbagging. Naruto thought, _'That's it I need to do as badly as possible, but not be dead last.' _Itachi was thinking, _'This is defiantly Minato's kid. Holding back so much. Not wanting anyone to know how strong he is. Maybe I should have tried that. Oh well with Naruto around the events to come will be… interesting. I enjoy a good challenge.' _

Author's Note:

**I'm not entirely happy about this chapter and it may be edited later. Anyways, I want you readers to help me by telling you want to see.**

**Do you want me to skip to the point when Naruto is twelve?**

**Do you want Hinata in the harem? I am putting Hanabi in there, but Hinata could put in some sisterly rivalry **

**I am giving Naruto the ability to summon two animals one is going to be toads, but the other can be wolves, turtles, or tigers. I thought about foxes, but found this a cliché. Oh and keep in mind he doesn't learn how to summon until he becomes a genin. **


	3. Chapter Two

**Okay Chapter Two. **

**Regarding the reviews**

**Challenger-I'm sorry, but I actually have someone else in mind for Chinatsuhime. Also right now she is a Sasuke fan girl, she is probable going to be like that for a while. I'm not going to tell you who I'm going to put her with, but it will become obvious at a later time, if people don't find it obvious now. As for your summoning suggestions they are interesting and I hadn't thought about them, but they wouldn't be able to fit right into the story line.**

**Darksnider05-While normally I would agree with you, but it was because he was holding back that peaked Itachi's curiosity. He figured that the Hokage's son would be abnormally strong. Itachi's Sharingan let him see that and tell when he was lying. Right now his is about a low-level genin, even though he is six. Sasuke is strongish defiantly for an AS. And Naruto said that he would do badly, but ****not**** be last. Most people say he holds back because people fear the "Kyuubi brat" becoming too powerful. I on the other hand am keeping his powers hidden to keep him from getting split up from his newfound friends.**

**Gamma-San-Thanks for your encouragement and your opinion about everything. I actually was looking at a strictly Naruto site and found none where Naruto had both his biological parents.**

**Icedragon54-Thanks for the encouragement.**

**Kael Hyun- don't worry I'm not going to Sakura bash…maybe Sasuke every now and again. I'm not sure about her and Naruto, but she will become nicer to him…eventually.**

**Dzero008-I'm going to put Hanabi in there, but I was asking if people wanted Hinata in there too.**

**Mrs-N-Uzumaki-Thanks for your encouragement. **

**Oh by the way Neji's dad is alive because who would try to snatch a person with the Konoha's Yellow Flash around.**

--Six years later--

Naruto bolted up from bed in the middle of the night soaked with sweat. His breath was heavy, but slowly started to become more relaxed. He didn't have a dream with the Kyuubi, no he ahs gotten over seeing the beast. This dream was on that horrid day six years ago.

Flashback

Itachi was standing over Sasuke with a twisted smile across his face and his clan's blood on his hands. Those eyes, Naruto would never forget those eyes. The eyes he had gotten from nefarious deeds. They resembled a shuriken slightly. He patted Sasuke on the head and said, "Yes, use your hate. Hate me! It is your only hope to ever defeating me. Right now your weak, but your hate is strong. Use it!"

With this Naruto attacked from his hiding place and screamed, "ITACHI!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! TRUE STRENGTH COMES FROM PROTECTING THE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT!" Naruto punched Itachi who did nothing. The punch connected, but even after that Itachi didn't budge, there wasn't even a mark. Itachi slashed at Naruto's forehead just deeply enough to the point that he would scar and knocked the wind out of him. Naruto remembers the Mangekyo Sharingan looking at him and then it just blocks out the memory after that.

Flashback End

Naruto felt like he was going to be sick. This was one of the few times that he ever felt this way. It only affected him for when he slept, sometimes. He couldn't imagine what Sasuke was going through. He became such a prick after that, but for some reason that made girls swoon over him more, except Ino who was turned off by this, go figure. Luckily Obito was away on a mission during the time so he was able to become legal guardian of his nephew.

Naruto decided to think about something else. The Genin Exams were coming up in about a month. He was going to have to get by without people noticing how talented he is. Naruto thought, 'I could do the bare minimum of what is required. I have to hold back some. I don't want to be given any special treatment for my skills. I defiantly don't want to end up like Itachi, going to far out into power and snapping. No I'm never going to be like that man.'

Naruto went to get dressed even though it was only four in the mourning. His outfit was basically the same except the size, the flames were silver, a silver mask that Kakashi got him and a silver band around his head to cover his scar, which made many girls start swooning over him, which, unlike Sasuke, he enjoyed.

The last two items he never took off…at least not with people realizing. Not even his mom or dad have seen his face since he was seven. The girls in his class have started a contest to see who can get underneath Naruto's mask. Luckily he got training in not letting people know when you take off your mask by Kakashi.

Naruto left the house forgetting to leave a note, as he has done lately. He ran to the ninja memorial as he did everyday for a while now. When he got there Kakashi, Obito and Rin were all there. Naruto looked at them and said, "I thought you guys came here earlier in the mourning."

Rin's reply was, "We do usually…today it is kinda different, seeing what happened six years ago." Kakashi seemed less sad then the others for unknown reasons. Obito said, with a guilty voice, "Yeah it has been six years since Itachi snapped. Naruto…I don't what would of happened if you weren't there, Sasuke could've…"

Naruto said, "Obito, I don't think that Itachi ever planned on killing Sasuke…just torment him by not killing him. I'm sorry that you had to feel that torment too." Obito started to cry then and Rin comforted him. They exchanged pleasantries and eventually made their way home.

Naruto was unusually unhappy at breakfast. He was talking to his dad about the fighting styles. Eventually he said, "Tousan, I have decided to use a different fighting style. Yours is great and the style I'm going to create is going to be partially based off of the Senkouken (Flash Fist), but it isn't made for me. I have to make variations to your attacks because they use lightning chakra and I have wind. When I do this the style doesn't work correctly."

The Hokage was shocked at first, but then said in a laid-back manner, "Oookay, um, tell me Naruto, why did you think I'd make a big deal about it? I was going to find a style that worked better with you, but making your own would be better." Naruto just turned to stone at this as his beautiful redhead mother just laughed. Until it was time for Naruto to go to school you could hear him say, "N-N-NANI!"

--At school--

Iruka was looking at his class. He sighed because they were restless, but talented no the less. Naruto had started out strong, but he seemed to get worse and worse. Now he was nearly at the bottom of the class, not quite the worst, but close and a prankster. He saw that Naruto was sleeping and that Shikamaru next to him was doing the same. Iruka was pissed he yelled, "WAKE-UP YOU SLACKERS!" as he threw an eraser at Naruto. Naruto caught the eraser and threw it back at Iruka. The class excluding Sakura, Shikamaru and Shino laughed as it hit him in the face.

Iruka thought, 'Maybe I'm being a little to hard on him it is the anniversary of THAT day. He probably didn't get much sleep. Shikamaru on the other hand…' He then threw the eraser at him, who threw it back. This left Iruka very flustered, "How do you guys do that?" Shikamaru yawned and said, in a half-joking, half-not way, "How troublesome. When you sleep as much as us then you get an innate sense that tells you when you are in danger of an attack…while sleeping. So really we're training right now."

Iruka was mad. He was just embarrassed by the two slackers of his class. "Well wake-up and open your books to the chapter on the _Henge no Justsu_ (Transformation Jutsu) because of those two, we'll be going over it and where is Sasuke? Don't tell me he's ditching again," was Iruka's angry declaration.

There was a sigh coming form Chinatsuhime and Sakura, the two biggest Sasuke fan girls. Then they shot each other the glance, now that Ino was out of the picture they were rivals for Sasuke. "Forehead," said Chinatsuhime. "Fire-bug," Sakura shot back. Naruto was enjoying this and would have enjoyed it more if he didn't have to stop to plan his prank.

Hinata did her turn and was a perfect copy of Iruka. Eventually Naruto went up and had a smirk on his face. Iruka saw this and said, "Oh no not again! Naruto stop…" Before he had the chance to finish Naruto cried out, "_Henge no Justsu_ (Transformation Jutsu)." There stood a female version of Iruka. She had a scar, a ponytail, and her chunin jacket barely covered her defined bust. All the males, including Shino, started getting a bloody nose.

Then Iruka said something about how he should have learned his lesson by now and how he needs to remember not to let him do his "_Oiroke no Jutsu _(Sexy Jutsu)" again. Naruto then felt a killing intent coming from most of the girls, there were a select few who were laughing. Then the girls who weren't started to attack Naruto who feared for his life.

--After Class--

"Naruto-kun, would you like to walk me home?" asked a voice in a seductive manner. Naruto shivered at this, there was only two girls bossy enough and confidant enough to talk to him like this, Ino and Hanabi, he hoped it was neither, but knew he was wrong. He turned around and sighed, it was both. He walked them home, along with Hinata, very uncomfortably.

"I don't know why you even try Ino. Naruto is going to be mine. Just think about it my father and his are good friends," Hanabi said to Ino as she got closer to Naruto. Ino said calmly, "Why would he want a kid like you over me. Besides my dad is friends with Naruto too." Hanabi smiled and said, "I may be a year younger, but unlike you my sister and me are already developing."

This statement was true. Hinata and her little sister seemed to be more well…equipped in that area. Hinata started to blush as she heard her sister say this. While she was red she said, "Go-gomen, Ino-san." Ino looked at Hinata and smiled while saying, "Don't apologize. It isn't your fault that you have a bratty sister, Hinata-chan." Naruto just thought, _'Just a normal day with these two around each other.'_

They got to Ino's house and Ino pouted, "But I wanted to spend more time with you Naruto-kun. Couldn't we have walked them home first?" Then she felt a surge of killing intent aimed at her, but surprisingly it came from the elder Hyuuga. Ino thought, _'Oh, Hinata likes Naruto that way, huh. I'll have to watch out for both Hyuuga girls. I wonder if Hanabi knows about this. Hehehe.' _Before she knew it they were gone.

--At The Hyuuga Compound--

"Hanabi-chan, Hinata-chan, why did you need to get away from there so quickly?" a confused Naruto asked. Hinata said, "Um, it's b-because, Ne-Neji needed to see you about something." This wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth. She wanted to get him away from that girl. Hanabi had the same plan and thought her sister was just helping her out.

"Oh, he must want to help me with my taijutsu," Naruto said remembering that he had asked him and Lee to help, seeing how as they were some of the only people who knew his strength. "Neji is going to help you with taijutsu Naruto?" asked Hiashi surprised. "Yeah Hiashi-san, I also asked Rock Lee to help too," was Naruto's response.

Then the middle-aged Hyuuga said, "Well I guess that is why his team is waiting for you outback. Man that Tenten is a looker, am I right Naruto?" The last part Hiashi said in a whisper and a smile on his face that was very unusual for the Hyuuga. Naruto smiled back and gave a thumbs-up. Tenten was another girl who liked Naruto.

Naruto looked at the girl that was a little older then him and said, "Hello Tenten-chan how are you?" The girl in the pink Chinese dress smiled and blushed. He continued, "Neji-kun how are you?" Neji replied, "Fate smiles on me, though not as much as on you." Naruto laughed a little before turning to his bushy-browed friend and asking, "How about you Lee-kun?" The young taijutsu expert said with exuberance, "The Flames of Youth burn brightly for me as I have such a wonderful sensei. What did my eternal spring-time rival mean by that statement."

Tenten looked embarrassed. Naruto said, in a convincing way, "No need to worry about it. It was just a pleasantry. So you guys ready to help me out?" Neji nodded and Lee said, "Yes, me and Gai-sensei will always be there to teach a new person the wonder of taijutsu." Naruto had a sweat-drop as he said, "That's great Lee. Wait don't tell me that Gai-sensei is…" Then there was a puff of smoke and an older version of Rock Lee was standing there, he was in a ridiculous pose and said, "The Konoha's Prideful Green Beast has something to ask you…life been treatin' ya good?" Before anyone could say how corny this was Lee yelled, "GAI-SENSEI! Isn't it wonderful that Naruto wants to learn about the ways of taijutsu." Miato Gai just hit his good-guy pose and said, "Yes Lee, it is wonderful in Naruto to take a liking to taijutsu." At the end of that sentence there was a sunset appearing behind the two. Naruto looked at it with a horrified look,_ 'No. Not that genjutsu. I have to shield myself from it.' _The looks on Tenten and Neji's faces were worse. Tenten looked like she was going to run away and Neji looked like he was facing the Armageddon.

Naruto and Tenten took cover behind a stone just in time. He could he the hugging and Lee calling out, "GAI-SENSEI!!" and Gai doing the same for Lee. He looked out and saw Neji shocked as the Hyuuga said, "It was stronger this time." Gai looked at his student and said, "Look deep into my eyes and accept my sincere apology, also notice my handsome manly features."

Naruto had enough of this, "CAN WE HURRY UP AND DEVELOP MY FIGHTING STYLE, FOR KAMI'S SAKE!!" Gai looked at Naruto and said, "Our new student is right. We have much to do and little time to do it in. The Genin Exams are next month and I heard that they're making them harder than usual." They finally got to work, which they did for a long time.

--One Month Later--

Naruto went to school knowing he was going to pass the exam. He went into the classroom and Iruka looked at Naruto and said, "Wow you aren't late. Must be excited for the exams." Then Kiba shouted, "It doesn't matter if Naruto is excited or not. In fact, two that Naruto won't pass." Nobody took that bet because the odds were against him. He smiled and said, "I heard there was a twist in the exams this year. What is it Iruka-sensei?" Iruka smiled and said, "Three man team sparring. Anything goes, except killing or heavily injuring. Choose your own partners and I'll say who you fight." Everyone looked at Naruto. Some for an easy opponent, some to team up with.

"Boy you guys are in for a surprise," Naruto mumbled. He got on a team with Shikamaru and Choji. He went to tell Iruka, who was supprised that these low-flyers were brave enough to be on a team together. _'Oh well'_, thought Iruka, _'The exam isn't about strength. It is about willingness. Maybe they'll try.'_

After all the teams had been assembled they went out to the training grounds. "Okay Team 1 versus Team 4," Iruka called up. Team 1 seemed calm with Shino, Nekoyoshi, and Takehiko, while Team 4 seemed the opposite with Ino, Kiba, and Chinatsuhime.

It seemed to be a stalemate. Nobody was using jutsu, until Shino drained Ino's chakra with his bugs. Then, along with Takehiko, they took down Chinatsuhime in a two-pronged attack. Kiba struggled against them, but of course he was defeated. Chinatsuhime mumbled something like if Sasuke was on my team I would of won.

"Winner Team 4. Next up is team 3 versus…Team Slacker," Iruka said the last part unenthusiasticly. _'Why would a team purposly call themselves that?'_ thought Iruka. Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura stepped up for Team 3. They seemed like it was only them left. Sakura was glad to be on a team with Sasuke. Sasuke was content knowing that Hinata wasn't one of his fan girls. Hinata was sad because she didn't like Sasuke or Sakura. While Team Slacker was well a bunch of slackers. There was Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji, all had potential, but all slackers. Team 3 was the obvious favorite.

"You guys I have a plan," said a normally tired blonde. Surprisingly Shikamaru didn't utter his catchphrase. He decided last night that he would try in this test. Choji smiled and asked, "So, whats you plan?" Naruto smiled and said, "Shikamaru, I need you to restrain Hinata, she's our friend and I don't want to hurt her, but her taijutsu could be…problematic for us. Choji, I want you to rush Sakura, she seems like the type who can't work like that. Don't be too damaging she gets scary when angry. I'll handle Sasuke."

They all got into a fighting stance and Sasuke was just standing there uninterested. From the start Shikamaru was sending his shadow at Hinata, who dodged gracefully. After a couple of failed attempts he caught her. Her mistake was she tried to hit Shikamaru with taijutsu. "Capture, sucsessful. Hyuuga Hinata is in my trap," spoke Shikamaru unusually seriously. She put up a good fight it was just that the fight was at mid-range and she couldn't do anything to fight back.

Just as Naruto said Sakura wasn't able to think under the attack. Choji kept on going after her. After every attack she got a little better. Her mind was being sharpened in the shinobi way. After a while it was clear Choji needed to use a little force against her. His relentless attck broke her and right as his fist was right in front of her face did he ask, "Do you surrender?" She nodded and backed out of the arena, scared. _'I never knew choji and Shikamaru were so strong. Oh, at least Sasuke can beat them all,'_ thought a certain pink-haired fan girl.

Sasuke pulled out a thin sword and said, "I won't be responsible for any damage to you guys if you don't quit now. You two will probable make genin, but Naruto didn't do anything." Naruto said, "Shikamaru, Choji, take Hinata and get out of the ring. I'll finish him quickly." Choji said, "But he was decided to be rookie of the year." He stopped questioning after seeing the look on his face. Naruto was sure he would win this fight.

Naruto got into a fighting stance that Sasuke had never seen before. He was brave and Sasuke decided to honor that. He posed in a kendo stance. "A samurai sword style? You might want something more flexible," said Naruto. Sasuke swung at Naruto who put his hands out to block it. _'This guy is an idiot. There is no way…what?!'_ Sasuke thought as his sword came in contact to his opponent's hand and the blade was being fought against, by Naruto's hand, which had no blood on it.

Naruto then did a quick combo with his hands slashing his opponent minorly. He went and held his hand in front of Sasuke's throat. "Winner…Team Slacker?" said a confused Iruka. All the Sasuke fan girls swor revenge on Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

**Did that make you want to know how Naruto is able to take on a blade with his hand? I hope so. Sorry about the end I kinda wanted to finish this tonight so I kinda rushed. I'm gonna go back and edit it most likely. I liked the Gai-sensei part. Poor Neji.**

**I'm keeping this one from last time, but reducing it by one. Summon Wolves or Turtles**

**Should I put in fem Haku in the Harem.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Regarding the reviews**

**Ok last chapter this section took up too much space so here is a short version**

**Challenger-I might do that. Right now, though, I'm focusing on This fanfic.**

**Kkzilla1-Tanks for your support, but my high school finals are coming up and I might not be able to. Although, I get outta school this Thursday so it will continue soon.**

**This chapter is going to be when they get assigned teams, which I'm making four genin and a jonin, except one team which will also have a chunin helping out.**

**Sorry for the mix up this is chapter three. Thank you Kael Hyun for correcting my mistake.**

--At Team Assignments--

Naruto was asleep as Iruka called out the first teams. Then he woke-up right before Iruka called out, "Team Seven will be one of the three teams that will have four team members as a result of too many students that have passed the exam. It will be made up of Akimichi Choji, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto, Their Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team Eight will also have four and will be Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Nyaki Nekoyoshi, and Yamanaka Ino, with Yuhi Kurenai as their sensei." Naruto zoned out when he looked at Ino.

She was pouting about how she wasn't on Naruto's team. Naruto gave a short sigh. He was glad that she wasn't on his team. _'Wait,' _Naruto thought with a smile under his mask, _'Everybody else has been called up for their teams, which means Sasuke has…' _Iruka said, "Team Ten will also have four genin. They are Fujiatsusa Chinatsuhime, Haruno Sakura, Koubaouken Takehiko and Uchiha Sasuke. Oh, their sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma and Uhiha Obito asked to be an apprentice sensei this year as a chunin."

Naruto noticed that Sasuke wasn't happy that he was on a team with his two biggest fan girls. Plus, his guardian was helping out with Asuma. He shot Naruto a look that said "Kill me now". Naruto snickered as he thought that he was glad that he didn't have any fam girls on his team, or so he thought. Shikamaru even laughed at Sasuke's team arrangment.

Naruto started to walk out the door after everybody left. Hinata asked, "N-Naruto where are you going? I-isn't Kakashi-sensei going to be here soon?" "BWAHAHAHA!! KAKASHI GETTING HERE ON TIME! THAT'S FUNNY HINATA-CHAN! No, he's always late I figure we have about an hour before he comes here. I'm gonna get some ramen, see ya in about fourty-five minutes." He dashed of before anyone could ask how he knew Kakashi.

--An Hour Later--

Naruto was back, with a full stomach. Kakashi walked in the door and Naruto said, "Hmmm, your early. Wanted to make a good impression on those three." Kakashi smiled under his mask, closed his eye and said, "Why yes Naruto-kun, I did. I also wanted to see what I thought about you guys. My first thoughts are…Positive."

They went off to a place to talk. Kakashi said, "Okay lets introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes, dislikes and dreams are none of your business. Okay go pineapple head." Shikamaru sighed and said, "My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like watching the clouds, sleeping and playing Shogi. My dislikes are going things that require energy, troublesome women and actual effort. My goal in life is to marry a women who is not too pretty and not too ugly and have one boy and a girl." Kakashi thought, _'He is realistic, a low flyer, but realistic none the less. His goal isn't ambitious, but it is something that he wants.' _

Then he said, "Okay your turn Akimichi." Choji nodded and said, "My name is Choji Akimichi. I like barbeque, potato chips and my friends. I dislike it when people make fun of me by calling me fatty or such. I hope to become a ninja in the ANBU agency and keep connections with my friends." _'Hmmm, he has average concerns. He seems pretty team oriented,'_ was Kakashi's thoughts. He then pointed to Hinata who was ready.

"H-hello. My name is H-Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are gar-gardening, my friends and talking to my sister Hanabi. My dislikes are flowers dieing and my failed attempts at things. I one day hope to be the pride and joy of the Hyuuga clan and teach other genin to be ninjas," she said. Kakashi thought, _'She seems to have a confidence problem, hopefully we can fix that little problem.' _Kakashi then said, "Blondie, what are you like?"

Naruto casually said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, like you didn't know that. I like my friends, my family, ramen, and girls. I don't like the time it takes to cook ramen, people who don't even try to act friendly at times, and when my dad has extreme amounts of work. Everybody knows it is my dream to surpass my dad and become Hokage of the village." Kakashi smirked as he thought, _'Same old Naruto. I wonder why is it that he holds back so much.'_

"Okay everyone tomorrow we will meet at training ground seventeen. Oh, don't eat breakfast or you'll throw-up," said Kakashi. Naruto said, "Oh are we going to be doing a certain bell test tomorrow? The results of which will decide if we stay genin." Kakashi kept his usual bored look, but thought, _'Damn his father telling him about the test.'_ Naruto smiled as Kakashi disapeared in a puff of smoke.

--Next Mourning--

Naruto was at the training ground. He had already eaten because he knew the test. He told his friends to eat too. Then Kakashi arrived in a puff of smoke an hour late. He was yelled at by all the guys and then he said, "Naruto-kun you were right. This is going to be the bell test, or at least it was. Now it is a test to capture me for thirty seconds. Whoever catches me will get a prize."

Naruto watched as his sensei went into the forest. Naruto stopped everyone from splitting up. He said, "The point of these after graduation tests is to measure teamwork. That's what we'll do this as, a team. Hinata-chan use your Byakugan to look around, Choji-kun and I will be the frontal attack with suport from Hinata-chan, we'll push him towards you Shikamaru-kun. After that we just pin him." Shikamaru said, "Hey, why do get to make the plan? Hinata-chan is more then capable to do it, Choji-kun too. I could do it, but that's too troublesome."

Naruto said, "It is because I know Kakashi-sensei the best. He is an Ex-ANBU agent, was a jonin at the age of twelve and has the famous Sharingan hidden under that headband." Shikamaru gulped and then said, "Okay, we're going with Naruto's plan…Just make sure I don't Have to fight him."

With Hinata they easily found their sensei and got Shikamaru into place. "Okay Shikamaru-kun are you ready? You are the most vital part of our plan." Shikamaru nodded and mumbled something about a troublesome blonde. "Choji-kun now!!" cried Naruto. "_Bubun Baika no Jutsu_ (Partial Multi-size Jutsu)," Choji said as a giant fist came flying towards Kakashi. He jumped back and put awat his perv book.

Then ten Narutos came and blocked off on way to escape and Hinata another. Kakashi thought, _'Do they expect me to fall for this.'_ Just then his limbs locked up as the Naruto closest to him turned into Shikamaru. Naruto said, "Good plan to throw off Kakashi with a different one knowing he was listening." Kakashi was embarrassed that he was out smarted by his own students.

Shikamaru just smiled and said, "Well based off the information you gave to me yesterday on our sensei's abillities I was able to make a plan knowing that clones would be patroling. Oh and nice acting by the way." Naruto laughed and said, "Well make sure he doesn't escape. Oh and I guess I can wear this now." Naruto pulled out a silver leaf headband and put it on without letting anyone see his scar.

Hinata was gaurding Kakashi with her bloodline active, Choji with his giant fists and Naruto with, well fifty of himselves. "Five, four, three, two, one," uttered Shikamaru who was keeping track of the time. "Congrats to all of you, you pass. The first group in years to do so."

--At Jonin Meeting--

The Yondaime was there and he said, "So…How did all the tems do?" It was unusual, but straight to the point. A female stepped up and said, "Only three teams passed. The three teams with four members. Huh…That's funny Kakashi hasn't passed anyone in years but this team that everybody said wouldn't passed did."

Kakashi said, "Have you ever thought that they might hold themselves back? Shikamaru is smart, but too lazy to do anything. Choji has a lot of strength, but isn't that willing to fight. Hinata is a good ninja, but is trapped by her shyness. Naruto is…" "A moron," someone finished.

The Yondaime looked mad, "He's my son ya know." The one who said it froze up as he heard that. He than smiled and said, "Well say hello to the Rookie Twelve. Man that's weird to say."

--Naruto's House--

Minato got home and Naruto asked, "So Tousan, get stuck at a meeting?" Minato just nodded and tossed Naruto a scroll. Naruto was confused and looked at his dad. His father just said, "Summoning contract." Naruto was shocked, he didn't think his father was going to let him sign the contract yet.

He then noticed that it was small and said, "Aren't the strongest summoning contract copies…bigger?" Minato nodded. Naruto continued, "Then why is this one so small?" Minato said, "Just like you said the strongest COPIES are big. This is actually the strongest for the toads. It is a legendary _original contract_. One of the few left in exsitince. Notice how it is made."

Then Naruto did look at it. It was old, but was make perfectly. The wood was a special one that Naruto could only identify as an ancient Japanese cidar that was incrusted with unidentifiable crytals. Its paper was fine and had an even grain. "H-how does it work?" asked Naruto.

"Well it's simple, but different from the current process. You just sign your name, roll it up and pour chakra into it until the jewels light up," explained the current Hokage. Naruto did exactly as he was told, but something interesting happened the crystals started to produce a soothing flame outside of it.

"Lucky, lucky…That means that you get tto be able to summon past the boss toad. It's to be expeted, though. That trait is normally pasted down from parent to child. Oh hold on," said his dad as he started doing something weird. Then the kanji for toad formed on his left hand. Minato smiled and said, "Just store chakra in there every now and again so you don't actually have to spend it on this. When you want to activate it put some blood on it and decide how much chakra you want to use. Try out your summoning."

Naruto went outside and did the hand seals as he didn't store any chakra in the seal and slammed his palm to the ground. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ (Summoning Jutsu)," Naruto yelled pouring much of his chakra into the jutsu.

Minato smirked as he saw a huge puff of smoke summoned and he knew who it was. "Oi, Gamabunta-san it would seem that my son summoned you," He yelled to the giant toad. "Ehh? This little guy? That's pretty impressive, but I'm afraid that you can only summon me in dire situations…That is until you are old enough to be a drinking partner," said the giant toad. Naruto just nodded amazed that he was actually able to summon.

--On a mission--

"Okay target is in sight. ready to deploy capture, Shikamaru-kun?" asked Naruto. "Hai," was his response. "Now!" exclaimed Naruto. Naruto, Choji and Hinata bursted from their spots and surronded their target which had no choice, but to run into Shikamaru's shadow.

"Target has been captured. Total elapsed time from the moment we got the mission to now was six minutes, thanks to Hinata's tracking skills," said Shikamaru. Hinata walked over and picked up the captured cat, who started to purr.

They turned the cat in and got congratulated for having the record. Minato said, "I'm geussing that you want a C-rank mission now. I have the perfect one. Tazuna-san, come in now." An older man came in with an unopened bottle of sake in his hand. Naruto caught a wiff of it and said, "Wave sake. That is some good stuff. I have some Iwa sake that doesn't produce the same taste, but is more fine. I'll let you have some of mine if I can have a glass of yours." Tazuna laughed and said, "I like this kid. Here I'll trade you this bottle for yours. I have always loved Iwa sake."

Kakashi gave Minato a stern look and said, "Isn't Naruto to young to drink?" Minato said, "Hey, me and my wife both say 'Old enough to kill, old enough to do anything'." Kakashi looked disapointed in his sensei. Minato smiled and said, "You will be escorting Tazuna-san back to Wave country. Meet out in front of the gates in one hour. Kakashi that means ONE hour."

--One Hour later--

Kakashi was surprisingly on time. As they were walking Naruto was talking to Tazuna. He was mainly talking about the sake of various places, the effects of said sake and the tastes. Then Naruto asked, "So what's the Wave country like?" Tazuna hesitated and then said, "It's a wonderful place that is isolated from the other countries. I'm building a bridge that will make transport of goods easier for our country." Naruto just smirked and nodded.

As they were walking down the road Naruto noticed a puddle. It was there despite the fact it didn't rain last night. He braced himself for a fight and he noticed that Kakashi noticed it too, but was pretending he didn't. Then when they were a good distance away two chunin jumped out of it and attacked Tazuna. Kakashi stopped the first one with his own chain, but the one with the claw managed to get by.

Naruto extended his fist out to the claw as his sensei cried, "No Naruto, mist-nin poison their blade weapons." The claw broke as it made contact to Naruto, but it looked like the claw nicked him. Kakashi and his team ran over to Naruto, but noticed that there was no cut. Kakashi looked at Naruto and said, "How was your punch able to break though that strong steel?"

Choji then said, "Yeah I've actually wanted to know for a while, but how were you able to match Sasuke-san's sword with your hand?" Naruto just said, "Wind." Hinata said, with a blush, "N-Naruto that do-doesn't explain much." Naruto continued, "Ah Hinata-chan, but it does. I have an affinity with wind-type chakra, which is perfect for blades. I started to think, 'well what if I channel it the same way only in my body parts?' So I tried it and my taijutsu attacks became stronger then swords."

Kakashi was impressed by his student's taijutsu capabilities. He was able to beat a chunin in a quick combo. "Tazuna is there something you're not telling us? That was a ninja attack. This mission is at least a B-rank. What is your story?" asked Kakashi. Tazuna sighed and told them about the evils of Gato and how he needed to build the bridge.

Naruto was pissed. He wanted to rip off Gato's head and he said, "Let's go to Wave country. We'll even stay there until the bridge is done." Kakshi smiled and nodded, "On one condition. When everything is normal again you pay for an A-rank mission." Tazuna nodded.

Author's Note

**Sorry this Chapter is kinda late, but I had a final on Friday. **

**Hmmmm. I wonder what character will be fighting Naruto's team next.**

**Voting time**

**Should Zabuza live and join Konoha?**

**Should Naruto save Kakashi's life and beat Zabuza their first encounter?**


	5. Chapter Four

**It doesn't seem that I need to do the regarding the reveiws section this time as there is nothing I need to clarify from the reviews. **

**I personally think this story is going to go on for a while and I'll make sure I ask you guys what you want to see in this story.**

--On way to Wave Country--

Tazuna and Naruto have finished their discussion on sake, now they were drinking a little. Naruto knew not to get drunk so he only took a sip every now and again. The group reached a lake area and Naruto had an uneasy feeling. They decided to take a break for a while and Naruto just knew someone was going to attack.

Just then a ninja with no shirt on and a huge sword came out. Naruto groaned and said, "Zabuza Momochi. Why am I always right about this things." Zabuza said, "Heh, I must be pretty famous for a genin to know me. Wait, Kakashi Hatake is here too. Tell me are you still in the Iwa bingo book? Oh also, what's with the kid wearing a mask like yours?"

Kakashi just smiled and said, "Yes, I am in the Iwa bingo book, but you'll never beat me. The kid is wearing the mask because he enjoys people trying to see what's under it without letting them see. I must agree that it is fun to do." Zabuza said, "Whatever. I'll send some water clones to deal with the kids, but you and me will be fighting."

Water clones started to attack the four genin. Choji just did a partial expansion and started to attack the clones three by three. Shikamaru caught eight clones and had Choji destroy them in one attack. Naruto thought, _'I'll have to work on his combat capabilities. Well when this is over is the perfect chance.' _Hinata easily defeated all the clones by herself, although her Juuken style was kind of sloppy.

Naruto just dodged until there were about ten around him. He smirked under his mask and took down all ten with his wind fists. Zabuza was impressed by all, but Naruto's attacks are what got his attention. Then Zabuza did a feign and trapped Kakashi in an orb of water. Naruto finished up the rest of the clones and noticed his sensei. Kakashi yelled, "Don't fight him any of you. He is too powerful for you to match." Zabuza laughed and said, "Yes. Run you little genin. You may have destroyed my water clones, but they only have a fraction of my power."

Naruto said, "My dad is Konoha's Yellow Flash. He got that title with his teleportation jutsu. I tried learning it once, but unfortionaltly it uses lightning chakra, a lot of it. I have wind chakra, so I wasn't able to use it. Although…I made my own version. _Hishou Uindo Tenma no Jutsu _(Soaring Wind Demon Jutsu)."

Naruto vanished from everbody's eyes for a second. He was instantly over by Zabuza and as soon as he was seen again a wind blast was hitting Zabuza forcing him to let Kakashi free. Naruto snickered as he said, "Oh, did I forget to mention the _Ato Kaze_ (Scaring Wind) that comes after?" Kakashi smiled under his mask and said, "Nice going Naruto. Now move aside and let me finish this." Naruto said, "With all do respect this is my fight now. I can't let you reveal your Sharingan. Plus, don't you want to see my full power?"

It was the last part that got his attention. He smirked and went off to the sidelines. He was wondering how strong Naruto was. He thought, _'Naruto take this seriously.'_ The cyclops sat down ready for a good fight.

Zabuza was the first to make a move. He made a vertical slice downward with his sword. Naruto simply moved to the side and then he jumped on top of the sword and punched Zabuza in the face, hard. Zabuza was forced back a little and he decided that he would go all out on this kid. The Ex-Mist ninja did some hand seals and said, "_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu_ (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Jutsu)." Naruto smirked as he said, "Luckily I finished my hand signs, too. _Fūton: Kazeryūdan no Jutsu_ (Wind Release: Wind Dragon Blast Jutsu)."

As the two dragons struggled for dominance over the other the two who summoned them were pouring their chakra into the attack. In the trees a kunoichi wearing a mask was worring for her master. She might have to save him. Then she thought, _'But I don't want to hurt that cute blonde boy.'_

The two dragons were still clashing. The dragons went to hit the other for one last time. As they hit they exploded into ice as the chakra mixed together. The two fighters needed to win at that point. Hinata was confused and asked her sensei, "Why did Naruto-kun and Zabuza-san want to have their dragons fight for so long?" Kakashi replied, "That would have been a phycological victory. It would have made the other more proned to make mistakes. Also, they wanted to show who was the dominate one. It's a male thing."

Then she noticed her that her other two teamates were nodding. Zabuza made a slash with his sword and Naruto countered it with his hand. Zabuza noticed how Naruto was putting up his hand and said, "You fool! I'll slice through your hand! WHAT!" Naruto's hand blocked the blade and now they were struggling to see who was better. Naruto was struggling, but then started using both hands. Naruto pushed at Zabuza's giant blade as hard as he could and forced Zabuza to have an opening. Zabuza's eyes widened in shock as his blade was pushed out of the way.

Naruto channeled as much chakra as he could to make a pocket of air so he wouldn't feel the full impact of his punch. As he hit him he sent his foe flying back. As an added attack Naruto pushed more chakra into the pocket of air causing it to burst and hit Zabuza. The nuke-nin hit a tree and fell down.

Naruto closed in on him pulling a kunai out of his pouch. He held it reversally and was ready to take down The Demon of the Mist. As he was about to kill two senbons started flying through the air. Naruto grabbed then in mid-air and said, "You can come out now hunter-nin-chan."

A girl in a white and red mask came out and walked towards Naruto. She said, "Hello, I've been sent to kill this traitor." Naruto said, "Well isn't it just great for him that these two senbons were heading towards an area in the neck that would put him in a death like state." She smiled under her mask as she thought, _'Smart, strong and cute, a dangerous combination.'_ Naruto then whispered in her ear, "What is a cute thing like you doing working for Zabuza?" She blushed, jumped over him and transported Zabuza away.

Naruto smirked and then realize he'd have a lot to explain to his friends. He walked on the water over towards his team who just stared at him. Choji started, "H-how…" Shikamaru continued, "…Did you…" Hinata was about to say something, but Kakashi finished, "How did you do that Naruto? Geez you guys are shinobi now. Learn how not to be surprised."

Naruto said, "Ummm, hold on I need to eat something real quick." He pulled out some food and started to eat it all. He sighed and said, "Well, all of you know who my father is. I have kinda been training with him in the Ninja Arts since I was six. Do you guys recall at the beginning how I was strong, then after a while it seemed like I was struggling?" His teammates just nodded as he continued, "Well, I was holding back in that period."

There was a silence that Hinata broke by asking, "W-why Naruto-kun?" He smiled and said, "That one is easy. I held back so I didn't get onto an accelerated program because of the fact that I wouldn't be able to spend as much, if any, time with you guys."

Kakashi gave a smile under his mask and said, "Well I guess that was why you were able to pass my test. The fact that you cared about friendship enough to hold yourself back for it. People say that in the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. This is true. But, those who abadon their friends are worse than scum." Naruto smiled at this, although nobody, but Kakashi could notice this.

--In Wave Country--

Tsunami let her father's body gaurds stay with her until the bridge was complete. It was the least that she could do for them. Also the bridge was near completion. There was a week and a half left for construction and then the bridge would be complete. Kakashi said, "Okay guys we have to go train. Oh and you can thank Naruto for giving me the ability to make a grueling training exercise for you. If he hadn't stepped in for me I would have had to use my Sharingan and be out for the rest of the week." Naruto then felt two killing intents aimed at him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said, "Oookay. I'll go train by myself now." Kakashi said, "No Naruto. You'll be training with your teammates and helping me teach them." Naruto didn't even try to object.

Everybody walked to the forest and Kakashi said, "All of you have something you need to work on. Hinata your Juuken is awkward. Choji you're a little slow and need to work on chakra control. Shikamaru you have no physical capabilites. Naruto your close range fighting is good, but you need to learn long-range better. I know you know how to use weapons well, but expand yourself. Learn more genjutsu. I have a training exercise for all of you."

Everybody shivered as they thought of the worst. "We'll work on you all one by one. Choji your first," said Kakashi. He then explained the training to Choji, he had to put on two hundred pounds of weights, run around, while three of Kakashi fastest and most vicious dogs chased him. Choji was running around yelling, "YOU'RE THE DEVIL KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" Kakashi just smirked under his mask.

After about two hours of this running Kakashi said, "Okay pups, that's all for now." Choji fell on the floor gasping for air. He was surprised that he was able to last that long and then he fainted. Shikamaru looked at his friend with a sympathetic look. He heard Kakashi say, "Hinata you'll be sparing with me. It'll make you form a parallel version of the Juuken that is more suited to you. Don't worry I know how to fight against the Byakugan."

They started to spar. Hinata rushed him with a simple attack and Kakashi just pushed it aside. He the kicked her away and got back into a defensive stance. This went on for a while, with Hinata getting better every attack. It got to the point Hinata got close to him and he attacked her upper body. She leaned backwards shifted her weight into her hands flipped herself and kicked Kakashi straight in the chin.

He rubbed his chin in pain and weakly said, "Good job Hinata. What do you call that kick?" Hinata said shyly, "The _Juuashige _(Gentle Kick)." He laughed and mumbled something like there was nothing gentle about that kick. Kakashi looked at his lazy student and said, "Shikamaru you need to work on taijutsu. Which is why I'm going to have you fight twenty of Naruto's clones, without any ninjutsu or genjutsu." Naruto smiled as he said, "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ (Shadow Clone Jutsu)." Then twenty more Narutos appeared ready for battle.

Shikamaru battled all of them. He got battered and bruised as he went up against his teammate. He could tell that each one was underpowered and he was able to beat them. Kakashi noticed this too and said, "Naruto, Shikamaru needs to be up against strong opponents. Next time make it more challenging for him." Shikamaru said, "You think this is too easy for me? I have marks all over my body, I almost broke both of my arms."

"So…you didn't?" Kakashi asked. Shikamaru said, "I wouldn't have been able to fight if I did!" Kakashi said, "But you didn't break your arms did you now?" Shikamaru was beginning to get ticked off and was about to yell at the cyclops once more, but Kakashi cut him off by saying, "Okay everybody, take a piece of paper and put some chakra into it. The result of this will help me know what kind of training to give you guys tommorow." Shikamaru grabbed one ticked off, Choji got up and grabbed one, Hinata grabbed one shyly and Naruto didn't grab one. Everyone, but Naruto, was pouring their chakra into this paper. Shikamaru's caught fire, Hinata's got wet and Choji's turned to dust.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and asked, "You're wind right?" Naruto nodded and Kakashi laughed a little and said, "Wow. If you include me with lightning we have every single chakra type on this team. You're wind, Choji is earth, Shikamaru is fire and Hinata is extreamly water affiliated. Man I'm going to have to break out a lot of jutsus to show you guys."

Naruto smiled under his mask knowing that he'd learn a new jutsu or two soon, Shikamaru sighed out of pain, Hinata was smiling with accomplishment and Choji fell asleep exhausted. They went in and had dinner. The kid named Inari remained silent until these shinobi started talking about Gato. He yelled, "Shut up! There is no way that you guys can beat him so why even try."

Naruto then had a foul look on his face. He said, "You little brat…Hope is the one thing that should never be given up." Inari got pissed and said, "You don't know what despair is. You must have a pretty good life back in your ninja village." Naruto looked at him and said, "You're right I do have a good life in my ninja village. I've also gone through things that you'd sell your soul not to hear about. You're just afraid to stand up for what you believe in like your Gramps here, you crybaby. Gochisosama (note at end)."

Naruto left the table and went out onto the roof. As Inari was dumbstruck. _'How could anyone be that brave?'_ thought the young boy. Kakashi said, "The kid did go through a lot. Also, he knows this as well, both of his parents almost died on the day that he was born. He has…something that makes people dislike him at first. He watched his hero turn into a villian in an instant and was unable to stop him."

Inari knew that this man didn't even go into detail. He started feeling sick of the fact that this blonde guy went through a lot and came out nice, while he went through some hard times and became bitter. Inari went off to his room slowly. He didn't cry a single step, but he did contemplating about this strange blond boy.

--The Next Mourning--

Before team 7 could even eat breakfast they were dragged of into the forest to train. Kakashi said, "I will teach all of you guys two new jutsus based off your elements. Choji you will learn the _Doton: Doro Bakugeki no Jutsu_ (Earth Release: Mud Bomber Jutsu) and the _Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu_ (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Jutsu). Both of these are easy. They require little chakra, the second one needs less chakra than the _Kawarimi no Jutsu _(Body Replacement Jutsu). The first one, at your chakra control level, you'll be able to use about seven times a day."

Choji smiled as he was going to learn cool jutsus that required little chakra. Kakashi looked at Hinata and said, "You have excellent chakra control so you'll learn a mixture of high and low-ranking jutsus. Today I'll teach you the _Suiton: Mizu Bakuha no Jutsu_ (Water Release: Water Blaster Jutsu) and the _Suiton: Su__iryū Suijou Misairu no Jutsu _(Water Release: Water Dragon Aquatic Missle Jutsu), which is a toned down form of the _Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu_ (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Jutsu)."

Hinata was frightened at how powerful the last one sounded. Kakashi looked at Shikamaru and said, "In order for you to be able ot fight in close combat I'll teach you the _Katon: Kaen Shindou no Jutsu_ (Fire Release: Flame Impact Jutsu) and the _Katon: Yuge Jūten no Jutsu _(Fire Release: Steam Replenishing Jutsu), when you need to restore some of you chakra through relaxation."

Shikamaru looked indiffrent, but he was actually happy with this at the moment. Kakashi looked at his sensei's hyperactive son and said, "You know a lot of jutsus probably, but I'll teach you some you don't know. Let's see how about the _Futon: Nibaigai no Kaze _(Wind Release: Double Scythes of Wind) and the _Futon: Tatsubaki no Genkaku no Jutsu_ (Wind Release: Tornado Illusion Jutsu)."

Kakashi showed them all te appropriate hand signs and showed what it was suppose to look like. The team proceeded to working on their jutsu all day. Once they learned how to do one they kept on doing it until they got tired. Hinata was able to do her stronger jutsu three times before getting tired from over-exertion. Her weaker one sixteen times before having the same effect.

Choji's weaker one required little chakra so he was able to do it ten times in a row, as Kakashi predicted he was only able to do the slightly stronger one seven times. Shikamaru was able to hit with his offensive jutsu six times, but got a little burn after the seventh try. His rejuvination jutsu gave him more chakra, but made him weaker until his body rested some. Naruto was able to do the genjutsu well enough, but the new assasination jutsu was hard and he could only use it twice effectivly.

The others went back to go to bed, but Naruto stayed behind. He continuously tried the jutsu multiple times, but after two sucsessful times it would become too weak to cut through anything. After two shots Naruto was determined, "I need to focus." He went into a trance like state did the hand seals quickly.

In a low focused voice he said, "_Futon: Nibaigai no Kaze _(Wind Release: Double Scythes of Wind)." He then released two gusts of wind that went diagonally opposite to each other and they flew towards a tree and sliced it cleanly in half. Naruto had a smile on his face and fell asleep happy.

--In the Mourning--

Naruto was asleep when a girl came up to him and shook him awake. Naruto woke-up and took a moment to put everything together. He laughed and said, "Wow, must have dozed off after learning how to use it a third time. Thanks for waking me up. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?" The girl blushed and said, "Hello Naruto-kun I am Haku. Do you by any chance have any special people?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Well of course, I have my parents, my friends there are some people back in Konoha. So Haku-chan…Is Zabuza-san your special person?" Haku was shocked she flipped backwards and pulled out several senbons and said, "Don't hurt him!" Naruto had a neutral face and said, "I don't want to fight and besides I think that Zabuza is a good person who just strayed off. I think that Gato will order some people to kill him after our battle. I think you should get him off of Gato's side quickly."

Haku thought, _'You are right Naruto Uzumaki. I will go tell him immediately.'_ She then disapeared in a hurry. Naruto did not rush after her as he knew that he'd be seeing her again. Naruto started to walk of in the direction the house was. He knew the others would be worried.

--Several Days Later--

Team 7 knew an attack would be coming all too soon as the bridge was about a day's work from completion. Naruto just hoped that Haku was able to get Zabuza to listen to her. When he saw two figures coming he knew it wasn't so. Kakashi yelled, "Hinata, Choji protect Tazuna. Shikamaru, Naruto take care of the girl I'll handle Zabuza."

Zabuza just laughed as he lunged at Kakashi, blade readied. Naruto and Shikamaru went after the girl. Shikamaru formed the symbol for rat and said, "_Kagemane no Jutsu_ (Shadow Imitation Jutsu)." His shadow started to move towards the girl, but she managed to escape it.

Naruto had a fist flying at her, but she caught it and did a one-handed seal. Naruto was in shock as she said, "_Sensatsu Suishō_ (Thousand Flying Water Needles)." She jumped backwards to avoid her attack. Naruto noticed that there were no needles coming from over head so he jumped as high as he could. He got a couple of knicks on his ankle, but he noticed that Shikamaru wasn't hit.

She said, "This is an inconvenience, but I must help Zabuza-sama." She made a weird hand sign and said, "_Makyō Hyō Shō _(Demonic Ice Mirrors)." Then all the water around started to gather around the two genin and solidified into ice mirrors. Haku appeared in every mirror and then senbons started flying all around.

Naruto was hit many times, but Shikamaru was hit worse. They tried to get out, but they couldn't. Shikamaru got hit badly and fell to the floor. Naruto got mad and he felt an evil presence wash over his body. He released a fraction of the Kyuubi's chakra and started to destroy every mirror, but the one she was in. He looked at it and forced her out of it.

Naruto looked at his friends wounds then looked at her. Naruto rushed towards her and she did not run. He came up clenched fist and flicked her destroying her mask. She was shocked at this and said, "Aren't you going to kill me for doing that to your friend?" She pointed at Shikamaru. Naruto just said, "Why? All those wounds on him aren't fatal. The only reason he is down is because of the pain. You should hurry to Zabuza-san. He'll be pretty hurt. Hopefully Gato doesn't come, yet."

Haku ran over to Zabuza who was injured and Kakashi was standing over him Sharingan blazing. While haku was away Naruto removed all the senbons in Shikamaru and forced a green pill down his throat. Shikamaru woke-up and said, "You were right Naruto, she is a good person."

It was unfortunate for Zabuza that he never went up against Kakashi's Sharingan. Zabuza said, "Heh, you win Kakashi-san. I won't kill Tazuna-san. Haku-chan, right now I need a friend more than a weapon, will you be that friend." Haku nodded and showed a beautiful smile.

"This is so sweet I could just vomit," a voice said in the distance. There was a short, rich looking man off in the distance, everyone knew that this was Gato. About one hundred bandits surrounded him. Naruto looked at this man in disgust. He did hand seals so quickly that nobody was able to see him do it. He said, in a low whisper, "_Futon: Nibaigai no Kaze _(Wind Release: Double Scythes of Wind)." The blades went and slashed Gato cleanly in half.

Zabuza got up and said, "I think I can manage against this trash, with some help." He looked over at team 7 who nodded. The bandits were scared and started heading towards the town. When they turned around they saw an army of towns people with Inari leading them. The kid said, "Naruto-kun, you were right. Thank you." Naruto smiled and then went into a determined state as he started attacking with the rest of his group.

--After Bridge Completion--

Zabuza asked Kakashi, "Kakashi-san this is kinda embarrassing for me to ask, but I'm tired of being a missing-nin with Haku. Could you…" Kakashi laughed a little and said, "Me and Naruto could get his dad to let you and Haku in the village." Zabuza said, "How could his dad do that?" Kakashi said, "He's the Hokage." Zabuza smirked and went to find Haku.

Haku was flirting with Naruto when she heard the good news. She asked, "Naruto could we stay with you and your parents until we get our own place." Naruto said, "It's fine by me, but I'll need to ask my parents when I get home." Haku smiled and then blushed at the thought of being in the same house as Naruto.

As they were leaving one townsperson asked, "So what are we going to call this bridge?" Tazuna said, "Let's name it after something great. Let's name it the…" Tsunami interupted, "We aren't naming it after sake!" Tazuna looked irratated and said, "I wasn't talking about sake. I was going to say The Great Naruto Bridge." Inari spoke up and said, "I agree with Gramps."

Author's Note

**This chapter is okay not the best, but okay. Anyways, goshisosama is the same thing as ittadakimasu only you say it at the end of a meal instead of the beginning.**

**Voting Time**

**1. Should I give Naruto the Cursed Seal? **


	6. Chapter Five

Three young shinobi were in deep trouble as they were running out of the collapsing cavern

**It seems as though that most people don't want Naruto to obtain the Cursed Seal. Oh and sorry for the late chapter I, uhhh, (Check's a notecard Kakashi gave me) got lost on the road of life.**

**Anyways I hope that you like this chapter.**

--Konoha's Gates--

The guard was eying Zabuza who was standing there. He said, "Momochi-san, as you are not a ninja of Konoha, yet, you are not allowed to carry that sword of yours." Zabuza looked irritated and handed his huge sword over to Kakashi as Haku giggled at him. The guard then said, "Okay, you're clear to go in to speak to the Hokage." Zabuza just thought, _'It's about time you little prick.'_

They went into the Hokage's office and Naruto was smiling at his dad. They told him what happened on the mission and he looked very intrigued. He said, "Okay then, Kakashi your team will be receiving credit for completing an A-rank mission. Anything else?"

Zabuza looked up and said, "Yeah, Hokage-san me and Haku would like to join the village." Minato nodded and Kakashi said, "Me and Naruto will vouch for them. Right now don't we want to strengthen our ninja force? Well there is an assassination specialist and an ice user wanting to join the village."

Minato just shrugged and said, "Whatever. Do you have a place to stay?" Naruto said, "Actually Tousan, I was wondering…we have a big house with extra rooms, so…" This gave the yellow flash a lecherous grin and a thumbs-up as he said, "Wow Naruto I was fifteen before I started to bring girls home."

Naruto returned the smile, until he noticed that there were still other people there. He looked around and everyone was staring at him. He fumbled as he said, "I mean, uh, YOU PERVERT!" He hit the back of his dad's head. Minato smiled and said, "It's okay if they stay for awhile. I better not catch you in the same bed." Hinata and Haku were both blushing after that comment.

Naruto looked at his female teammate and he said, "Hinata-chan, you're all red. Do you have a fever?" He put his hand to her face, which only made her redder. Shikamaru, Choji, and Kakashi all thought, _'Can he really be that oblivious? Oh well I guess it's because he's used to more…assertive girls, like Ino or Hanabi.'_

The team gave their full report and Zabuza and Haku were given ninja ranks. Zabuza was a Jonin rank and Haku a Chunin rank. Naruto showed Zabuza and Haku were his house was so they could get used to it. After they left he walked with his teams to all their houses. Naruto asked Shikamaru on the way to the first house, "Hey Shikamaru-kun isn't your birthday coming up soon?" Shikamaru nodded and said, "Yeah, it's a couple of days away. Why do you ask?" Naruto just shrugged.

They got to Shikamaru's house and they said goodbye. Naruto went up to Choji and said, "Tomorrow we're going to work on that chakra control of yours. Meet me at training ground twenty-two." Choji nodded and said, "So, why'd you ask Shikamaru-kun if his birthday is coming up?" Naruto said, "I needed an excuse to get him a gift." Choji looked confused. Then he turned around to Hinata-chan who was looking at him with an unusual stare.

He thought, _'Well it isn't that unusual. Hinata always stares like that.'_ He said, "Hinata you should come too." She just nodded while blushing deeply. He Choji home and then Hinata. He then felt a weird when he got to the Hyuuga compound. He realized who was here and he started to look around.

From behind him Hanabi tackled him in an enormous hug. She said, "My, my, my. It seems you haven't visited in awhile, now have you Naruto-kun?" Naruto said, "I've been on a mission." She giggled and said, "Well why'd it take so long? It couldn't have been more then a C-ranked mission." Naruto broke free of the hug, put his hand behind his head, smiled, and said, "Originally it was a C-ranked mission, but then it was upgraded to an A-ranked mission."

Hanabi was impressed by her not-so-secret-crush and it showed. She smiled lecherously and said, "Oh my big strong Naruto-kun. Will you help me train tomorrow?" Naruto said, "Uh, I'm actually helping Hinata and Choji train tomorrow, but you can come along. It will be at training ground twenty-two." "Okay, Naruto-kun," said Hanabi seductively.

Hinata was becoming quickly irritated by her sister's actions. She hid it well, but it was still there. She said, "See you tomorrow Naruto-kun." Hanabi was surprised by her sister's lack of stuttering, but she noticed that she had a very dark blush on her face. Hanabi smiled as she thought, _'Well a little sibling rivalry won't hurt. What does not kill you makes you stronger. Naruto-kun will be mine.'_

--The Next Day at Training Ground Twenty-Two--

Naruto was having Hanabi and Hinata train their Juuken together, while helped Choji with tree climbing. Choji was quickly improving in this exercise, so Naruto taught him water walking. It took longer, but Choji mastered it. Naruto smiled and said, "Time for my own exercise. It's called waterfall climbing. It's essentially water walking and tree climbing combined. You can't anchor yourself too much, as the force of the waterfall will bring you down, but also if you do it too little then you'll just fall down. Don't worry there isn't any hard rocks at the bottom."

Choji looked at him like he was crazy, but he proceeded to trying it. He tried for the rest of the day, but he was only able to climb one-forth of the way up. His chakra control and reserves were better though. Hinata was able to beat his little sister half of the time. Choji was tired, but Naruto forced him to shoot as many _Doton: Doro Bakugeki no Jutsus_ (Earth Release: Mud Bomber Jutsu) as he could. Choji was reluctant, but even in his tired state he was able to shoot off fourteen shots.

"Before I could only shoot seven shots with all my chakra. How am I able to shoot fourteen at half chakra?" asked a very confused Akimichi. "It's simple, first, your chakra control has become much better and your entire chakra capacity has also improved," stated Naruto.

--Shikamaru's Birthday--

Shikamaru heard a loud knock on his door at eight in the mourning. He got up and opened the door. He saw Naruto standing there and he yelled, "IT'S EIGHT IN THE MOURNING AND MY FRICKING BIRTHDAY! WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU TROUBLESOME BLONDE?" Naruto chuckled and threw Shikamaru two presents. "The top one is from me the bottom is from my parents. Open them."

Shikamaru did just that, the top one was a short chain and the bottom was a set of unusual kunai. Shikamaru asked, "What am I going to do with a short chain and weird kunai?" Naruto smiled and said, "The kunai are chakra reactant and will force someone to become immobilized if it hits their shadow, if you channel the chakra in a was only a Nara knows how. The chain, well, visualize it bigger, while pouring chakra into it."

Shikamaru did this and the chain started to extend itself with the chakra. Shikamaru smirked and asked, "Is there more?" Naruto smirked back and said, "Oh yeah. Try and move the chain without moving your arm." Shikamaru held his arm out completely still and had the chain wrap around his arm.

Naruto said, "You'll need more training, but aren't you glad I woke you up now?" Shikamaru nodded and thought, _'This is one training I'll actually enjoy.'_ He then had his chain wrap around Naruto's leg and he pulled. Naruto landed with a thud and he asked, "What was that for?" "Never wake me up on my birthday again. But, you might as well teach me how to use this thing better," said the Nara boy.

Naruto was mad, but he agreed. After all the Nara missed out on training yesterday. They spent the whole day working on it. Shikamaru's handling was jerky, but manageable, for now. At least he didn't have to focus hard on controlling it anymore. He also found out how to channel elemental chakra through it.

"Naruto, this is a well-made chain, where did you get it?" the lazy genius asked. Naruto smiled and said, "My mom knows how to make good weapons and she's been teaching me. That chain actually took me months of work to make." Shikamaru looked at him in shock and said, "You made this? Why didn't you keep it for yourself?" Naruto gave his fox grin once more and said, "One, you need to learn how to fight, two, it suits you better, and three, I came up with designs for a different weapon for me."

Shikamaru looked at his presents from the Uzumaki family and said, "You're a troublesome blonde, but a good friend, even if you did wake me up at eight." Naruto said, "Oh come on, you should have been awake by then." Shikamaru smirked and he went to his house to spend the rest of his birthday with his family.

Naruto was tired and he was ready for some sleep. He thought, _'Well at least I won't have to deal with any birthdays for awhile.'_

--The Next Day--

Naruto was walking down the street going to get some ramen. He felt a weird vibe in the air, it wasn't a killing intent, but it made him feel uneasy. Suddenly Ino tackled him to the floor in a hug. She happily asked, "Isn't there something you want to say Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at her and said, "Uhhhh, hello Ino-chan?"

Ino looked like she was about to cry and then she said, "It's my birthday and all you say is hello." "N-nani?" Naruto asked and then he thought, _'Damn it, I don't have a present for her. She not on my team, but we do hangout a lot.'_ She was on the brink of tears as she said, "You forgot my birthday."

Naruto didn't want her to cry, so he said, "N-no I just, um, wanted to take you out for lunch. Just tell me what you want to eat." Ino then got a perverted grin on her face, but quickly got out of it and said, "I could go for a little bit of barbeque today." Naruto smiled and thought, _'It's no ramen, but barbeque is still good. Glad it's just me and Ino, not with Choji. Wait, is this a date?'_

Naruto took her to the restaurant and got their food. Naruto obviously got huge amounts and Ino got small amounts, and vegetables. Ino looked at Naruto and asked, "How are you able to eat so much." Naruto said, "I have an unusually high metabolism."

When they were done Naruto paid and walked Ino back to her house. Naruto said, "Well see you around." She smiled and kissed him. He was in a dreamily content state until he heard her say, "Yeah see you around, Naruto-kun."

When Naruto got home he was still in daze and his mother asked, "What's wrong with Naruto-kun?" Zabuza and Minato looked at him talked it over for a few minutes and then they said, "It is undeniable that Naruto got…his first kiss." Kushina just slapped her head and said, "Bakas." Haku heard the statement and knew she had to step up her game a notch or two. She mumbled, "Whoever did this is a little man-stealer."

All the way on the other side of town a young blonde kunoichi in purple sneezed. Then she said, "I wonder who's talking about me."

**Author's Note:**

**Again sorry for the long delay. Oh incase you're wondering this isn't going to be mainly a Naruto and Ino pairing, but I did need an excuse to give Shikamaru some new weapons and his birthday was perfect. It just so happens that Ino's birthday is the day after Shikamaru's and I thought it would fit into the plot well.**

**Voting Time**

**What should Choji summon? Moles or oxen.**

**Should Zabuza date Anko**


	7. Chapter Six

**Regarding the reviews (haven't done this for two chapters now)**

**Taiki- the polls are not open anymore, but Naruto will be summoning wolves, eventually.**

**Anyways this story is doing better than expected for it to do. So that's all for now here's the chapter.**

--Two Days Before the Chunin Exam--

Naruto and his team have completed many D-rank missions and wondered if they missed being on the receiving end of a shower of senbons. Shikamaru mumbled, "That was troublesome." Hinata and Choji didn't know how it felt, so said nothing. Naruto said, "Really? I liked the feeling of adrenaline pumping through my blood, knowing that every needle could be fatal. The cold air from the ice and water enhanced the feeling."

Choji was intrigued and asked, "Really?" Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, it's so difficult to explain how it feels." Kakashi looked up from his book and said, "Ah, yes, I remember my first life or death situation. It is a good feeling, maybe the best feeling in the world, well second too…other things, that your not old enough to hear about. Although…don't let yourself enjoy too much or else you'll become like Anko-san."

Naruto shuddered at that thought. He had met Anko before and the way she enjoyed killing and torturing so much frightened him. Hinata looked at the frightened blonde and asked, "W-what's wrong w-with Anko-san?" Naruto looked at her and said, "Trust me you don't want to know. Anyways, Kakashi-sensei, why'd you ask us to meet you here? Wait your on time. That can only mean something important, would it be, by any chance, THAT?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask and said, "Well it's hard keeping village information from the son of the Hokage, but yes I've decided to enter you all in the Chunin Exams. Here is your slip bring it two days from now."

--That Day--

Konohamaru was following Naruto and his team around after he told them, for the fifth time, that boxes aren't square. They ran into Sakura who was pissed at seeing Naruto. "Hey Naruto-baka, see you're still alive. That's unfortunate for those guys," she said as she pointed to his teammates.

Konohamaru said, "What is this girl talking about? Oh I see, you must have been dating her and you broke up. I can see why, I mean just look at her forehead." Sakura was pissed at this, first he insinuated that she was dating Naruto, then he made fun of her forehead. In short she was going to kill him.

He ran from her and ran into, what looks like, a kabuki ninja. The kabuki nin picked him up and said, "Watch where you're going brat." Naruto looked at the man and said, "Suna-nins. I take it you're here for the Chunin Exams. Well I'm going to ask you to put the grandson of one of the lands greatest heroes and the friend of the current Hokage's son down."

The girl said, "Maybe that is a good idea Kankuro." The Suna-nin just laughed and said, "Who's gonna make me? A no-named brat like you?" Naruto smiled and replaced himself with Konohamaru. Then a stone hit the ninja's hand and Naruto said, "I could've handled it Sasuke-tebe." Sasuke smirked and said, "I know you could have, Dobe, but you're the son of my uncle's sensei, so I decided to help you out."

Naruto said, "Trust me they would've quit soon. Look next to you." Sasuke did just that, next to him was a ninja on the shorter side, with rings around his eyes, the kanji for love on his forehead, and a giant gourd on his back.

This guy thought,_ 'He was able to detect me…he's good and he feels familiar.'_ In a swirl of sand he appeared next to his team and said, "Kankuro-san, you're a disgrace to our village. My apologies…" "Naruto Uzumaki," finished the blonde boy. "Very well Uzumaki-san. My name is Sabaku no Gaara. This is my sister Temari-san and my disgrace of a brother Kankuro-san."

As he left Naruto thought, _'He has a familiar feeling to him.'_

"**He should,"** said the booming voice inside his head.

--The Next Day--

Naruto was still walking around with Konohamaru and his friends. He liked the boy no matter how annoying he got, it was like he had a little brother. Konohamaru asked, "Hey boss, when you gonna ask you pops to let me sign that monkey contract he's been holding on to?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Not until after you become a Genin. I doubt I'll even mention it until you've gone on a C-ranked mission." Konohamaru was frustrated and said, "Oh come on boss, how am I gonna get strong unless I get that contract." Naruto replied, "I have never heard of an Academy Student learning how to summon. Hey don't be mad, here I'll treat you guys to some ramen."

Konohamaru's pouting got less serious and he nodded. As they were walking a ninja, whom was apparently from Ame, grabbed and ran of with Moegi. Naruto cursed and ran after him. Naruto caught up with the kidnapper in the forest and rushed towards him. The ninja held Moegi and said, "Take another step and Moegi gets it. I want you to give up on the Chunin Exams."

Naruto was smiling, under his mask, where he stood. There was then a puff of smoke revealing Moegi standing there confused and Naruto in her capture's arms with a kunai out. He said, "You know you blew your cover when you said Moegi." The ninja realized what Naruto said that he knew who he was.

Naruto smirked under his mask and said, "Tell me how the others did over the ramen your treating me to, Iruka-sensei." Konohamaru and friends were just staring wide-eyed. Iruka cursed and disappeared.

--In Jonin Meeting--

Minato was waiting for Iruka to come back from giving a little test to the Rookie Twelve, as people called them. Iruka came back and he had scratches, bite marks, and even some scorch marks. The Yondaime was trying not to laugh as he said, "So Iruka-san, how did it go?" "They all passed, some more violently then others," Iruka said angry.

Minato couldn't help but laugh. Kakashi said, "Good, I already handed them the forms two days ago." Iruka looked at him and said, "NANI! That was the team that was said to be the least likely to go on." Kakashi said, "Calm down. I took the exam when I was half Naruto-kun's age. Plus if someone on my team is good enough to take on a Jonin-level missing-nin and win they should be in the exams."

Nobody could conter that logic, but one said, "KAKASHI MY HIP RIVAL, WHO ON YOUR TEAM WAS YOUTHFUL ENOUGH TO TAKE DOWN ZABUZA-SAN? WE NEVER GOT THE FULL REPORT!" Kakashi got a headache from that and said, "Hokage-sama, can I answer this?"

Minato nodded and Kakashi said, "Well our first encounter with Zabuza-san was unexpected and he managed to capture me in a water jutsu, but Naruto saved me and won the fight. He was going to give the killing-blow, but Haku-chan intervened. I was the one to defeat him in our battle on the bridge, however."

--The Next Day--

Naruto and team were heading to the Chunin Exam's starting location. They went up a set of stairs and saw that there was a crowd. Rock Lee was talking to some guy and seemed to be weak. Naruto whispered to Hinata, "Hey is there a genjutsu covering this area?" Hinata activated her Byakugan and nodded.

"_What is going on? Lee-kun is stronger then that and with Neji-kun on their team they should be able to see through this. Unless they are trying to get people away from the exam,'_ thought a now smiling Naruto. His team nodded and started to walk up to the next floor when Naruto heard one of the stupidest things that day.

It was Sasuke. He nearly choked him when he heard him say, "Now then why don't you drop this charade. We have to get to the third floor. My team has already noticed it. Isn't that right Sakura-san? I mean you are the best at recognizing genjutsu."

Everybody was confused and Neji and Tenten looked pissed, all their hard work ruined. "That's right this is the second floor." The genjutsu was dropped and it revealed room 201. One of the people who were doing this tried rushing Sasuke and Sasuke was preparing a kick.

Right before they were going to clash Rock Lee intervened. He caught both their attacks and said, "It is most unyouthful to fight like this before the exams." Neji gave him a look of 'You said not to show our strength before the exams' and Sasuke looked at him with an expression that said 'he must have had a massive amount of chakra in his arms to catch that'.

They started walking and they saw Team Ten was right behind them. Lee caught up to them and challenged Sasuke. Naruto made his team stay behind and said, "Trust me you aren't going to want to miss this." His team stayed anticipating something.

Lee was blowing through Sasuke's defenses, so Sasuke activated his Sharingan to counter it. Naruto cried out, "It's no use he's using taijutsu." Sasuke brushed this off and continued to get beaten. Finally Lee appeared behind him and kicked him up. He disappeared behind Sasuke and undid his bandages.

Naruto thought, _'Crap, I didn't think that Lee-kun would go over board.'_ Naruto tackled the mini-Gai out of the air and said, "Lee-kun you know you aren't suppose to use THAT jutsu." Then Gai appeared and Naruto knew where this was leading. He pushed his team through the doors saying, "Trust me your better off missing this."

He pushed them into room 301 and he saw Team Eight and waved. Kiba saw them and asked, "Hey Baka and team, what took you so long?" "Oh we decided to catch a fight," Naruto replied.

Kiba looked at him and then saw Team Ten come in completely traumatized. "What happened to you guys?" asked Nekoyoshi. Shino said, "By the looks of it something we don't want to know about." Team Ten and Naruto both nodded.

A silver-haired leaf nin saw the rookies and said, "You might want to calm down don't you feel the tension. I am Kabuto, your senpai. You have no idea what to expect, but fear not my underclassmen I will provide you with information. I have taken this exam seven times, but it was not in vain. I have a little information on every ninja in here. Is there any in particular that you want info on?"

Sasuke looked up and said, "I need some on Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki." Kiba nearly laughed as he asked, "Why do you want information on our dead-last classmate?" Naruto said, "If you don't mind do mine last and throw in Sasuke Uchiha."

Kabuto smirked and said, "That's no fun you know all their names." He shuffled the deck and pulled out four cards. "Let's start with Sasuke. He's one of the last Uchiha, has well balanced stats, but focuses mainly on ninjutsu, he's been on twelve D-ranked missions and two C-ranked, not bad for a rookie, he was the top of his class, and his teammates are Chinatsuhime, Sakura, and Takehiko, with Asuma as their sensei," said Kabuto.

"Rock Lee has almost no ninjutsu or genjutsu capabilities, but recently his taijutsu has spiked. He has completed twenty D-ranked missions and seventeen C-ranked. His teammates are Neji and Tenten, with Miato Gai as his sensei," Kabuto continued.

"Sabaku no Gaara is mysterious. I have nothing on his stats, but I know that he has eight C-ranked mission and a B-ranked, that's impressive, plus he returned from all of them without a scratch. His teammates are his sibling and his sensei is someone named Baki," Kabuto said.

"Naruto as requested you are last. Naruto was the dead last, I was surprised you mentioned him, but looking at his stats it's surprising because they are relatively high especially his ninjutsu and taijutsu. He has been on twelve D-ranked and, what that can't be right…" started Kabuto.

"Kabuto-senpai why don't you finish what you were saying," said a smug Uzumaki. Kabuto continued, "an A-ranked jutsu. He's the Hokage's son and rumored to have signed the contract of the toads. His teammates are Choji, Hinata, and Shikamaru, with Kakashi as their Jonin sensei."

Everybody, but Team Seven and Ino was speechless. Sasuke managed to cover it up and said, "That must have been a mistake. There is no way that this dobe could've went on an A-ranked mission and survived." Most of the others agreed, with it the exceptions of Ino, Shino, and Nekoyoshi. The two latter knew that Naruto was suspicious of his sudden drop in grades.

"Well the information on Gaara is a little better then some ninjas, especially ninjas from Oto," said Kabuto. Sakura looked at him and asked, "Why do you have less information on sound-nin?" Kabuto explained, "Ah my cute little underclassmen, the sound village is still new and it is too small for me to have much data on it."

As if on cue three sound-nin rushed at him one threw a punch. The punch missed, as Kabuto got out of the way, but the silver-haired Genin still was blown back. The bandaged leader said, "Never belittle Oto."

A violent looking man with many scars on him came in and yelled, "SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET YOU LITTLE BRATS! THAT INCLUDES YOU IN THE BACK! THIS BRINGS ME TO MY FIRST RULE, NO FIGHTING!" Everyone sat down after his outburst.

The violent man said, "Okay my name is Ibiki Morino and I'll be your first instructor. The first part of the exams is on intellect. You'll be given ten questions and ten points for every question you get wrong it'll be one point of your total score. Every time you're caught cheating will be minus two points. I won't give the final question until forty-five minutes in. If one person on your team fails the whole team fails."

With the last part everyone was in an uproar, except a select few teams. Shikamaru looked at his team and said, "I won't be able to hold it all day so we'll need to do the questions fast."

Everybody took their seats and Naruto was sitting next to Hinata. Ibiki looked up and said, "The test starts NOW!" Naruto looked over the questions and thought, _'This is high-leveled Chunin questions. Only a handful of people in here will be able to get this. The answer is cheating. Shikamaru will help out with that.'_

Shikamaru took note of where all his teammates were and the formed the rat hand sign. His shadow stretched very discreetly to each of them. When they first felt it their natural reaction was to fight it, but they learned to accept it so they weren't obvious. Shikamaru started to answer the questions as did the rest of his team, but the young genius noticed that Hinata and Naruto were next to each other and tried to delay Naruto so that he wrote after everybody else did.

They finished the questions in a matter of fifteen minutes and it wasn't a huge strain on Shikamaru's chakra reserves, as they all didn't fight it. Naruto looked at his test and decided to see what everyone else was doing to get by.

He saw that Kiba was using his dog Akamaru, Nekoyoshi was using his cat Aoi, Shino his bugs, and Ino took over Sakura's mind. Sakura was just doing the test, Sasuke was using the Sharingan to copy body movements, Takehiko scattered bits of leaves around, and Chinatsuhime was using a small amount of light to reflect answers on her headband. Tenten seemed to be using mirror and helping Lee, while Neji used his Byakugan.

Gaara was using his sand like Takehiko was using the leaves and he couldn't tell what Temari was doing. That Kankuro guy stood up and said, "I need to take a leek." Ibiki looked at him and said, "You'll need to take an observer with you." Kankuro nodded and one went with him.

A couple hours later Ibiki said, "Time to go over the rules of the tenth question." Kankuro walked back in and was ready for the question. "Ah perfect timing. I'm glad to see your doll playing didn't get in the way of your test." Kankuro thought, _'Crap he saw through Karasu.'_ He then took his seat.

"As I was saying, the rules are you can decide if you're going to take the question. If you don't then you'll automatically fail, but if you do and get it wrong then you may never take this test again and will forever be Genin." Once again there was an outburst. Naruto thought, _'This is interesting. I want to see how this is going to play out.'_

Ibiki saw that Naruto was looking content and he faced him head on. "You, Uzumaki-kun," Ibiki started. Naruto merely looked up at him. Ibiki continued, "If you fail this test you'll be a Genin forever." Naruto looked at him and said, "Then I'll be the strongest Genin ever. There is no rule that stats that I can't be Hokage even if I'm a Genin, but I don't have to worry about that because I WILL get this question right and not a thing or a person in this world is going to stop me."

Ibiki saw everybody who was still there got an iron will suddenly. He thought, _'The kid's a natural leader. I really shouldn't have attack his confidence. Twenty-six teams is a lot. This group is good.'_

"Congratulation, you all passed. The point of the test is that you must go at any problem head on no matter what the consequences. There is no not doing a mission because of the dangers. You do something and you do it right or face the problems with doing it wron," Ibiki was saying before he was cut off by some cloth that was flying through the window.

The cloth unfolded and it had the words "The sexy second examiner Anko Mitarashi". Ibiki was annoyed and said, "Anko you're early…again. Every time it is in Konoha you're early." Anko smiled and said, "I was bored. Hey you left a lot behind, you must be getting soft. Don't worry I'll have them cut in half by the end of my exam."

**Author's note**

**Okay I think this chapter turned out pretty good. I want you guys to tell me what you think of it. If you think Naruto finished the test too quickly remember Shikamaru did all the work.**

**Voting time**

**-I don't really have anything for you to vote on for the moment, but I would like you to suggest something to me, if you want-**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Regarding the Reviews**

**Benkei Atsumori- Thanks for the encouragement and you'll see what happens with the sound invasion and what Jiraiya has been up to. Also, your suggestions were pretty good**

**Kingkakashi- Thanks for the encouragement; although sorry to inform you of this, but most of those polls were closed, sorry. I am more then willing to accept chapter four and five's votes as neither of them have shown up in my chapters, yet.**

**Thanks to all you people reading my story. You guys are great and I appreciate all the reviews. Time for chapter seven of Naruto: A New Destiny.**

--By the Forest of Death--

Naruto saw who was the second test examiner and thought, _'No not her. Anyone, but her. She'll torture us all.'_ Then Anko said, "Okay you little brats, follow me." They all followed and one grass-nin looked very amused.

Naruto decided to pretend to be the overconfident kid who didn't know what he was doing. Naruto said, "So guys you ready to kick this exam's butt." Shikamaru slightly smirked as he realized what his blonde friend was doing.

Then he let his instinct take over as he swatted a kunai that was coming at him out of the air. Anko flashed up to him and said, "Oh you're able to stop a kunai in mid-air, are you? Anyone can do that this part of the exam is dangerous. The forest will take a cocky kid like you and kill you faster then you believe."

Under his mask Naruto smirked and said, "Bring it on." She scowled picked up her kunai off the floor and said, "The rules of the exam is simple, there are two types of scrolls, heaven and earth, each team will get one. There are twenty-six scrolls all together. You need both types of scrolls to get into the tower. If you open the scroll you're instantly disqualified. All your teammates must be present. You'll have three days from when the bell rings. Come get your scrolls and sign your release forms."

Team seven did just that and got a heaven scroll. Naruto decided to let Choji hold it because of his raw power. They went to a gate and waited for things to get going. When they heard the bell and the gates opened they ran in. They knew that they were going to be targeted because they were rookies.

After about five hours later Naruto sensed a presence and gave Hinata the signal. "_Byakugan_," She mumbled. The veins around her eyes popped out signaling it was active. She mouthed grass and gave a quick glance to where they were hiding.

Naruto yelled, "NOW!" The clones he sent around the perimeter went to the three locations and forced them out of hiding. The grass-nin were wrestled to the floor where Shikamaru caught them in a _Kagemane_ (Shadow Possession). Hinata used her Byakugan to find which of them carried the scroll.

Naruto looted the one that did and he cheered, "Lucky, lucky an earth scroll." He knocked them out and as if on cue the three sound ninjas from earlier came out and said, "Give us your heaven scroll if you want to live." Instead of answering Naruto just cracked his knuckles. Dosu said, "You have chosen your fate and it is death, you little waste of space." Choji was charging towards him as he cried, "_Bubun Baika no Jutsu_ (Partial Multi-Size Jutsu)."

His giant fist slammed straight into Dosu, who was sent flying through a tree. Choji angrily said, "Don't talk down to my teammate." Dosu got up, he had to admit that it was a good hit, but he said, "What's a fatass like you gonna do about it?" Naruto looked at him and said, "You're going to wish that you never said that."

Dosu doubted that until he saw this Akimichi firing rapid-fire punches at him. Choji was charging at him with speeds that were due to Kakashi's training screaming, "You insult my team, you underestimate me, and you call me fat. You're…Going…Down." The other two sound-nins weren't doing anything, amazed by the leaf-nin's raw power.

Dosu weakly said, "Enough games Kin-chan, Zaku-kun help me out." Kin started throwing senbons at Choji, but they were deflected by Hinata. Zaku was about to shoot a air attack until he was hit with Shikamaru's chain. Naruto expected Dosu to be the strongest so he decided to help out Choji.

"Oh the cute little rookie wants to fight ME," said an overconfident Kin. Hinata got into her Juuken stance and said, surprisingly confidently, "Don't underestimate me." She rushed her opponent striking her left shoulder gently, but it left a great sting. Kin reassessed her enemy thinking, _'Crap, how did I not see she was a Hyuuga before? It does not matter, I just can't let her get close to me.'_

This task proved easier said then done. Hinata could get through any wave of senbons that she threw and she continuously got hit in various places. Her body was sore and in a few attacks she would collapse. Her chakra reserve was near empty from trying to counter the Juuken, with somewhat successful results. It weakened the effect, but took a toll on her chakra. Hinata was getting tired and she kicked Kin on the head knocking her out.

Shikamaru's battle was going just fine. He noticed that the guy named Zaku had altered his arm and it allowed him to shoot violent blasts of air through it. Shikamaru smirked as he said, "Don't you know the elemental chart? Fire beats wind, _Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu_ (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)." The air from Zaku's attack was quickly beaten by the fireball.

He was winded and burned, but he managed to survive. Shikamaru quickly knocked him out by hitting him on the head with his chain. Choji and Naruto were double-teaming the leader. Choji got hit by a sound amplified attack and Naruto went in and punched him. Since it was two on one the battle was over quickly, but the sucker did manage to put up a fight.

Shikamaru looked though their unconscious bodies and asked, "Hey Naruto-kun should we take this earth scroll of theirs?" Naruto looked at them and said, "No, we already have one we really don't need another." Shikamaru shrugged and decided to take some kunai and shuriken from them.

Naruto heard a loud scream coming from the west. He looked at Hinata and she said, "I-it looks like four shi-shinobi are taking on another one. Wait two of the fo-four are unconscious and one is completely still. I can't tell who they are, but jud-judging by their numbers it is probable from the "Rookie Twelve", r-right Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded and cursed that he would have to help now.

The group got there and saw it was Team Ten. Naruto silently cursed at his luck. He then saw who Sasuke was fighting. He was shocked and turned to his team and said, "Get these guys out of here go to our camp site. There is no way Sasuke-tebe can beat this snake by himself." Shikamaru caught this comment and asked, "You don't mean HIM, do you?" Naruto nodded gravely.

Shikamaru continued, "Then you should grab Sasuke-tebe and get out of there. If you fight him it is a suicide mission." Naruto said, "I need to, plus he won't drop a fight." Shikamaru looked gravely and said, "You heard our captain, we need to get these people out of here." They all grabbed someone and ran off quickly.

The ninja Sasuke was fighting noticed the sudden loss of prey. He thought it was just himself and Sasuke around, until Naruto punched him in his face. Naruto grabbed his arm and threw him. The ninja simply landed on a tree and sent several kunai at Naruto. Naruto caught them and threw them to the floor. Sasuke decided that he needed to help in order to save his Uchiha pride.

The battle was fierce and it seemed that the two ninjas from Konoha stood up to this ninja. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and tried to make an opening. Every blown threw was fired right back at him. Sasuke got kicked back and Naruto jumped over him and tried to get a roundhouse kick to the snake's head, but he almost got his leg broken in the process. He threw Naruto to the side and attacked Sasuke.

Naruto used his _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ (if you don't know what this is look it up) and swarmed the sannin. He got a lot of blows on the guy before he drew his sword from his mouth. He decimated the clones with ease and grazed Naruto with the tip of his sword.

Naruto winced as he knew there was poison on it, but he heard his resident say, **"Not to worry young kit, I will deal with the poison continue your fight with the enraging snake."** Naruto decided that the Kyuubi would deal with it and went on fighting.

When the imposter grass-nin decided it was getting out of hand he bit Sasuke's neck forming a tattoo on it and said, "I have graced you with a small fraction of my power Sasuke-kun. Look up Orochimaru of the Sound village when you start to crave more."

Then Sasuke's Cursed Seal started to pulse and he went into a coma like state. Naruto was freaking out, he didn't know much about the Cursed Seal, but he knew that it had a small percentage of living. He carried the Uchiha boy over to his campsite and laid him down.

Sakura and Chinatsuhime went over to ask Naruto what happened to their Sasuke and who they could go kill. Naruto quieted them for a little bit and pulled out one of his emerald pills. He silently hoped that this would help the chance of survival and forced it down his throat. At first his body seemed to get an even worse reaction and Sakura was about to kill him, but then his condition stabilized.

Naruto said they could spend the night with them, but tomorrow they'd have to part their separate ways. Naruto and his team to the tower and Sakura and her team to get two scrolls. They agreed and had different people on watch while the others slept.

--The Next Mourning--

Naruto was still up as he had the last guard duty. When light came out he woke everyone up and had a talk with Team Ten. He said, "We have to get to the tower now, you might not want to move him around until he wakes-up. The Cursed Seal has a very small survival chance, but Sasuke-tebe is too stubborn to die. Peace."

Before either of the Sasuke fan girls could say anything Naruto and his team were already heading to the tower. Naruto was glad he told his teammates to be running when he started to speak to them because he really couldn't handle to hear a Sasuke is so great speech.

They were at the tower and were able to get in. Naruto noticed the riddle that was inside and he decided it was time to open the scrolls. He gave the scroll of heaven to Shikamaru and earth to Choji. They opened it and then they saw the same riddle that was on the door.

Iruka was behind them and started clapping. He said, "Congratulation, you have passed the second part of the exam." Naruto turned around and smiled, "Hey Iruka-sensei, are you here to wish us good luck?" "No, actually it was dumb luck that I was assigned to your group. Do you want me to tell you the meaning of that riddle?" They all nodded.

Iruka looked at the ones who were holding the scrolls and laughed, "The heaven scroll represents intellect and those who have it should work on physical strength and the earth scroll represents physical strength and how that those who have that need to work on intellect. When they're together you have harmony. I think it's kind of symbolic who you chose to open the scrolls." Naruto thought about it and laughed.

Iruka smiled and said, " There was actually a team before you guys, the Suna team. Well anyways you have a day and a half to wait you can do what you need to till then." Naruto nodded and said, "Okay, but I actually need to talk to Tousan, it's important." Iruka looked at the boy suspiciously and showed him to father's office.

Minato looked at his son and asked, "Is there anything I can do for you Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at his dad and said, "I have some…information that you might want to hear." Naruto told his dad of his encounter with the Snake Sannin and his father took it all in. He looked at his son and said, "So…you put up a good fight?"

Naruto sweatdropped at this and said, "Yes, but that's beside the point. The Snake-tebe is inside Konoha and has his eyes set on Sasuke." Minato put on his rare serious face and said, "This is important. Sasuke has the Cursed Seal too?" Naruto nodded, "He should either get through it or die in a couple of hours."

Minato sighed and said, "Thanks for the information Naruto. I must now share it with the council. We have some matters we must discuss with this." Naruto nodded and left.

--Two Days Later--

It was the end of the second part of the exams and they were ready to start the third part. The teams were Team Eight, Team Gai, Team Kabuto, and Team Ten managed to squick in just in time. There was no sign of those Oto-nin around. Minato came in and said, "Yeah, um, it turns out that too many Genin made it through, so we're going to hold preliminary rounds before the third part of the tournament. So this is a fighting round, the referee won't step in unless it is clear who the winner is and they continue on."

Kabuto raised his hand and said, "I would like to drop out." Minato nodded and said, "That actually makes things easier for us. There weren't enough people to divide by two and I really didn't want to come up with a new system." Everybody looked up at him and thought, _'Is that lazy man really Hokage?'_

The ninjas nodded and they went up to the catwalks with their teams. They looked up at the board as the names were shuffled and it had two names that were not what Orochimaru expected.

**Uchiha Sasuke Vs. TenTen**

Orochimaru was outraged, he rigged it so Sasuke would fight someone who would force him to access his Cursed Seal not some kunoichi. Sasuke jumped to the floor looking uninterested, but at least showed her his Sharingan. Tenten jumped down with healthy excitement.

A sickly Chunin came between them and said, "(Cough) Hajime." He jumped back and saw Tenten launch a ton kunai and shuriken at the uninterested Uchiha boy. Sasuke looked up did some quick hand seals and said, "_Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu_ (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu)." He melted all of the metal flying at him and the attack was traveling towards the weapons mistress.

Tenten was able to dodge it, mostly. She got several burns on her left leg, but all of them minor. She looked at the Uchiha's expression and thought, _'He's not taking this seriously. I'll show him to regret that.'_ She pulled out two small scrolls and unrolled them and twirled them.

She looked as if she was ready and then cried out, "_Soushouryuu _(Twin Rising Dragons)." It then, quite literally, started raining weapons of all sizes and shapes. Sasuke was still uninterested, slightly less so, but still uninterested. He looked at all the weapon opening with his Sharingan and quickly found a way through.

He quickly got behind her in a stance that Lee knew all to well. When Sasuke kicked her into the air he followed her and continuously kicked her until it got to the end where Sasuke used his foot to slam Tenten into the ground while calling out, "_Shishi Rendan _(Lion combo)." The sickly Chunin said, "Winner (cough) Sasuke Uchiha." The medics took Tenten to patch her up.

Lee was looking on and said, "T-that was most unyouthful Sasuke-kun. To steal my own move and use it against my teammate for the winning attack." Naruto saw his bush-browed friend and said, "If Sasuke-tebe took the time to copy it and if it was able to beat Tenten, it must be good." Lee looked at his friend now happy, "YOSH! YOU ARE RIGHT NARUTO-KUN, THANK YOU FOR REIGNIGHTING MY FLAMES OF YOUTH! YOU TRULY ARE ONE OF MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

Naruto had a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head…and a headache, but he said, "No problem Lee-kun. Hey the next fighters are coming up." The names came up and he heard Kurenai say, "Crap, I can't stop them from fighting now. I just hope things don't get too bloody." Naruto looked up and saw the names.

Inuzuka Kiba Vs. Nyaki NekoyoshiAuthor's note

**It's a little bit of a cliffhanger, but I like it. Kurenai's comment will be explained next chapter. It might be easy for people to figure out, but if you think of it please some might not and I don't want to ruin their surprise. **

**Voting time**

**Should the Yondaime have to have a battle with the Sandaime as a result of Orochimaru's sick jutsu?**

**In the actual third part of the tournament should Naruto have his first battle be against Sasuke?**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Regarding the Reviews**

**Challenger- I was actually thinking of doing just that and I was going to have him meet Jiraiya and it'll be explained why he was gone.**

**Happyfan13-Thanks for the information. Yeah that not something taught in Japanese class, at least not first year.**

**Benkei Atsumori-Thanks for the support. Um, I never gave Naruto the Five Element Seal; Orochimaru was in a hurry and had to give Sasuke his Cursed Seals.**

--At the Preliminary--

Kiba and Akamaru jumped down ready to fight. Nekoyoshi merely walked down with Aoi, calmly. Naruto looked at Kurenai and asked, "Why do you think they're gonna get violent?" Kurenai shook her head and said, "Their clans are rivals and use any excuse to get at each other's throat. Their personalities are so different. The Nyaki clan is calm, cool, collected, think before battle, while the Inuzuka are rash, brash, proud, and rush to battle. The clans are on par with each other, but neither are willing to admit it. They truly act like cats and dogs."

Kiba looked at his opponent and said, "I've been waiting for a chance to deck you Neko-chan." Nekoyoshi took the insult well and replied, "You? The man who has less patience then the fleas that live on you?" Kiba didn't take it as well and looked at Hayate and said, "Start the fight so I can kick this guy's ass."

Hayate rolled his eyes and said, "Hajime (cough)." He jumped back and Kiba immediately cried out, "_Juujin Bunshin_ (Beast Human Clone)." Akamaru became more human like as Kiba became more feral. The transformation of both of them stopped in an in-between point. The Nyaki said, "_Juujin Seigou_ (Beast Human Integration)." Aoi turned into blue energy and combined with Nekoyoshi.

Nekoyoshi's eyes turned to blue from brown as they became cat shaped, his hair went from black to white, thick blue lines ran across his checks, similar to Naruto's whisker marks, his build became more slender, and his nails and teeth lengthened. Kiba looked on and said, "You never showed off that jutsu."

Nekoyoshi looked and said, "There was never a need to." The dog boy rushed the cat-like kid with Akamaru at his side. "_GATSUGA_ (Dual Piercing Fang)," was cried as two drill like attacks started to form. The cat-kid said, "_Ikazuchineko _(Thunder Cat)." Nekoyoshi became shrouded in lightning and charged towards Kiba. The two jutsus clashed and there was an explosion. Kiba and Akamaru fell on their backs, while Nekoyoshi landed on his feet.

Nekoyoshi looked at the dog twins and said, "That was an impressive attack, I did not think that our jutsus would be so…evenly matched. I have nothing to fear, though, as I will be victorious. _Ikazuchineko: Mirionboruto_ (Thunder Cat: One Million Volts)." The shroud of lightning surrounded him once again, but this time it was much more violent and it turned blue.

The cat-boy ran towards Kiba at full speeds. He had to end this…now. Kiba knew he couldn't match the power and said, "Sorry I can't let you get hit boy." He then shielded Akamaru with his body. Kiba cried out in pain when the strike hit his back and the lightning was flowing through him.

Nekoyoshi wasn't proud of what he did, but he needed to end the fight. The blue energy left his body and he almost was brought down to his knees from the pain. His body felt several times heavier and his chakra cords were weakened from the extra output of chakra. He was about to smile until a fist hit him square in the chin.

"T-that's im-impossible. Y-you shouldn't b-be able to stand," said the cat-user, amazed and weakly. Kiba was standing up, barely, but still standing. He said, "I-I'm not going to back d-down. I'm g-gonna rock yo-your world." He popped a solider pill into his mouth and then into Akamaru's, who was less damaged. His energy seemed to return almost instantly and Akamaru turned red.

"It's my turn now. _Gatsuga_ (Double Piercing Fang)," said Kiba confidently. Him and Akamaru did their drill attack once more, but this time more powerfully. Nekoyoshi was able to dodge it a couple of times, but got hit pretty badly. Nekoyoshi thought, _'I only have one chance. No matter how unlikely it is I must try it.'_ He pulled out a small orb that resembled a smoke bomb.

"Ha, that smoke bomb won't even delay your defeat," said Kiba. Kiba started to charge him and closed his eyes, focusing chakra to his nose to track the cat like that. Right before Kiba struck Nekoyoshi he took a whiff of victory, but that wasn't what he smelled. Kiba opened his eyes he saw the bomb was used, but there was no smoke, it was a stink bomb.

Kiba covered his nose quickly and then right at that moment he was on the floor with a kunai to his neck. "Sorry, but one wrong move from you or your dog is…ill advised," said the cat user, whom has had a small portion of energy returned. "Winner (cough), Nyaki Nekoyoshi," said the sickly Hayate.

Naruto thought that it was a pretty good match. It was full of turnarounds and energy. He looked up at the board flipping through the names, hoping he was next. He looked a little disappointed when the names stopped at…

**Akado Yoroi vs. Akimichi Choji**

Choji finished up his chips before walking down quickly, Yoroi just jumped down. When they met at the center and Yoroi smiled. He said, "Heh, this'll be easy. Hurry up and start the fight so I can beat this fatso." Choji didn't say anything, but he was pissed.

Hayate said, "Hajime." Choji instantly cried, "_Buban Baika no Jutsu_ (Partial Multi-Size Jutsu)." There was a giant fist in Yoroi's body and he was sent flying. Choji started to beat the enemy, but started to find it was getting harder and harder to keep up his jutsu.

He was forced to release it and he asked, "What did you do to me?" "I drained some of your chakra. Ready to quit?" asked the chakra-drainer. "_Doton: Doro Bakugeki no Jutsus_ (Earth Release: Mud Bomber Jutsu)," cried Choji as he shot mud out his mouth. It covered his opponent and the Akimichi said, "_Doton: Doro Kenrou no Jutsu_ (Earth Release: Mud Solidification Jutsu)."

The mud that covered his opponent was now stone. Choji came up to him and gave him a strong punch and said, "NEVER call me fat." Hayate said, "(cough) Winner, Akimichi Choji." Choji returned to the catwalks glad he got to smack that guy around. Naruto went up to his friend and said, "Nice victory Choji. It was simple and easy. I hope I'm next." Once again, he was not. Naruto almost cried when he saw…

**Haruno Sakura vs. Koubaouken Takehiko**

Sakura came down thinking of ways to impress the Uchiha boy, whom looked uninterested, still. Takehiko was angry that he had to fight both a girl and his teammate. He said, "I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm not going easy on you." "Good, because if you did you'd lose. Well your going to lose no matter what," said an overly confident Sakura.

Naruto almost laughed at that statement. He then felt a killing intent aimed at him and he said, "I know you aren't able to aim it at anyone except me and all, but maybe you should try focusing it on Takehiko-kun Sakura-san." She aimed even more and Takehiko sighed and thought, _'If she isn't going to take this seriously then she's going to get hurt.'_

Sasuke wanted to see the fight and Chinatsuhime was curious as well. She had never seen what kinds of jutsus he used. In fact, nobody, but a few have seen his jutsus. Naruto was one of those few. Hayate said, "(Cough) Hajime."

Sakura ran towards the boy with a fist and he was in a simple defensive stance. Sakura was about to deliver the first punch, but Takehiko pushed it out of the way and extended his fist. The punch connected and Sakura was stumbling backwards after it.

Takehiko looked over at Naruto and smiled. He ran towards the pink-haired kunoichi and did a horizontal slash at her. She leaned backwards to avoid the strike, but then he swiped her legs with his own. He got under her a started to spin her around. When he got her to enough speed he tossed her upward. When she landed he was declared the winner and Sakura was sent to the infirmary.

Takehiko went up to Naruto and said, "Brings back old times doesn't it." Choji asked, "What does he mean by that?" Naruto smiled and started to think back to the academy years. "That was the move I used to beat him in our first spar." Takehiko nodded and Choji looked content with the answer.

Naruto was ready to fight, he wanted to fight so badly. He saw the board start to flicker through names and he was wishing that his name came up. He was disappointed by what he saw, but he heard a loud yosh at the names…

**Rock Lee vs. Sabaku no Garaa**

Gai made his student wait and he said, "I've noticed something about him. Make sure to watch out for that gourd of his it is strange." Rock Lee was writing this on a piece of paper and Gai said, "Don't take notes Lee, you won't even be able to read them during the fight."

Lee saluted and said, "Okay Gai-sensei." Gai started to happily cry and he said, "LEE, YOUR SUCH AN OBEDIENT KID. YOU'RE THE SPITTING IMAGE OF THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee started to cry too and screamed, "GAI-SENSEI!" They hugged and a sunset formed behind them. There were several cries of anguish and Sakura cried, "NOT THAT JUTSU!"

The only ones able to escape its fury were Naruto, Tenten, Neji, and Garaa. Naruto, Tenten, and Neji had their eyes covered and Garaa was surrounded by a sphere of sand that protected him.

Hayate was shaken and he said, "Y-your fighter (cough) needs to g-get down (cough) here n-no-now." They instantly stopped and Lee jumped down in a fighting position. He said, "It is my honor to fight you, Garaa-san." Garaa said, "Yeah, whatever."

Hayate came inbetween the two and said, "Hajime."

**Author's note**

**Ah, cliffhangers you love to hate them. Anyways I know that the battles are short, but there was one with Choji being called fat and one with Sakura not taking it seriously and overestimating her own abilities.**

**Voting time**

**Should Hinata fight with Neji?**

**2. Should Naruto learn the Rasengan while training with his mom over the one month period or should he learn it later?**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Regarding the Reviews**

**Benkei Atsumori- I wasn't irritated in the least bit I enjoy reading the suggestions that you readers put out. I was merely…confused by it as I thought you meant the five element seal on Naruto like the anime/manga. It was not but a misunderstanding. **

**Kingkakashi- Sorry, but I wanted Nekoyoshi to win. I have nothing against Kiba. I had to make Sakura lose like that, it's not that I hate her it's just that she is disappointing right now…especially because she is a Sasuke fan girl. I don't even hate Sasuke, there are very few characters I hate.**

**Aranthera-Thanks I like long reviews by the way. Oh and your comment about Kushina not knowing the Rasengan, I believe that Minato taught her it and as Tsunade said in one of the chapters of the manga, Naruto and Kushina have similar arrays of ninjutsu, which leads me to believe that she knows Rasengan and Shadow clones like Naruto. **

**Anyways Chapter Nine**

--Preliminaries--

Lee had instantly rushed his opponent, only to be blocked by sand. Lee continued his barrage only to be blocked. Naruto smiled and thought, _'Gai-sensei's training has made you a lot faster then that Lee, even with your weights on you could be moving faster.'_

Lee went faster, but the sand was still able to counter the blows. The bushy-browed kid heard his sensei call out, "LEE!" The smaller taijutsu expert looked over at Gai. "TAKE THEM OFF!" cried out Gai.

Lee was shocked that Gai told him to do that, but he jumped to the top of the hand seal statue and took off his leg warmers. Kakashi smirked under his mask and said, "Weights? That's a little old school. I really don't think dropping a couple pounds of…" He was cut off by a loud smashing sound.

He looked over and saw two craters and he asked, "How much weight does he wear?" "Two hundred on each leg," replied Naruto. Kakashi was in shock, as was everybody else. "F-four hu-hundred pounds," stuttered Kakashi and Naruto nodded.

Lee was going much faster now and was able to punch through the sand, but not able to hit Gaara with full force. Lee got hit by a wave of sand and got knocked off his feet. His leg was grabbed by sand and he was lifted upside down.

Gaara had a maniac's smile as he threw Lee into the wall. Lee started to rush towards Gaara and sand was flying at him. He disappeared and reappeared behind his enemy and kicked him up. "_Kage Buyo_ (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf)," the taijutsu expert muttered. He was right behind Garaa with his bandages unraveling.

"_OMOTE RENGE _(Front Lotus)," was cried and all the Jounin except Gai were shocked. The young boy winced and then wrapped his opponent in his bandages. Kakashi looked at Gai and said, "That's a forbidden technique Gai-san. How many can he open?" Lee was swirling down with and pulled away right before he hit the floor, but Gaara went crashing into it.

Gai said, "My wonderful student can open the first five of the _Hachimon_ (Eight Gates)." Kakashi had a brief look of surprise in his eyes, but it quickly went away and he lazily asked, "Naruto how much weight do you wear?" Naruto answered, "Fifty on each limb."

Lee had a look of victory on his face. That is until he saw the "body" crack and turn to sand. Lee suddenly realized, "When I closed my eyes he replaced himself with that." When he saw sand coming at him he broke it apart with his fist. Slowly Lee's body was becoming weaker as an effect from the first gate.

Choji was looking on and he asked Kakashi, "Sensei, we saw Lee-kun moving very fast…why isn't he moving fast now?" "The gates are a double-edged sword. The longer you use them the more destructive they get," replied his cycloptic teacher.

Lee was tired, but he needed to continue the fight. There was only one thing that could let him continue. "_KYUMON_ (Gate of Rest)," cried the newly reenergized Lee. He was completely rested and looked as if the battle has just started. He broke through the sand barrier and delivered a powerful punch.

He was getting weaker and weaker. Gaara took advantage and hit him with a huge amount of sand attacks. Lee felt his arm break, but he didn't care. He was able to get away from the madman and started to think of what to do. He started to think about his hard training.

"_If I cannot do one thousand vertical pushups then I'll climb a mountain with only one arm." _

He was going to protect his nindo with all of his might, no matter what the costs. The strain on his muscles was starting to become intense and he was in pain. "_SEIMON _(Gate of Life)." Lee turned red and the chakra around him was glowing brightly.

"_If I cannot climb this mountain with one arm then I'll run around Konoha fifteen times with a boulder on my back."_

Lee's arm was painless now, but he needed more of his power to protect his nindo, even if it hurt him badly. "_SHOMON_ (Gate of Pain)." His muscles tightened, showing his body was ready to fight. With the additional adrenaline running through his body he was strong, but not strong enough.

"_I wasn't able to run around Konoha with a…(Faints)"_

He was going to push through his limits to show everybody that he is going to become a splendid ninja. Show them that hard work beats natural ability every time. "_TOMON_ (Gate of Closing)." His chakra became extremely high surrounding him with blue. He had a green aura around him and he said, "Now I'm ready to fight."

He punched through the barrier of sand and into Gaara's face. "Time for my final attack." Kakashi looked at Gai and said, "Don't tell me you taught him THAT." Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah he did." Kakashi looked at him and said, "Do you even know what I'm talking about?" "The _Ura Renge_ (Reverse Lotus)," Naruto said. Kakashi dumbly nodded.

Lee once again shot Gaara into the air, but this time he constantly hit his opponent around. He punched him downward only to brig him into a punch by pulling him back up with his bandages. "Hah…_URA RENGE_ (Reverse Lotus)." Gaara went crashing into the ground and Lee fell. He was able to stand, barely, but still able stand nonetheless.

Kakashi looked at him, amazed and said, "He shouldn't be able to stand after that attack. This kid has amazing willpower." "Yes Kakashi-san the flames of youth burn brightly in him," said a proud Gai.

Lee was panting heavily and he saw sand coming at him from the side. He jumped away from it and he winced at the pain he felt when landing. The redhead continued to send sand at Lee, whom tried his best to dodge, but ultimately failed at it.

Kankuro just shook his head and said, "Poor kid. Gaara's just gonna keep him alive to toy with him until he gives up." Gai went into his good guy pose and said, "Then this battle will never end. Lee will never accept defeat."

The sand was moving up his leg crushing the bone. The redhead was smiling crazily and said, "What do you not want to play anymore?" The sand then moved up covering the majority of his body. "I'll kill you in-order to prove my existence. _Sabaku Kyu_ (Desert Coffin)," said the maniac.

The crushing sand encased all but the face of the young taijutsu master. The redhead cried, "BWAHAHA! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR DEATH!_ SABAKU_…(Desert…)." He was cut off by a blonde and an older version of Lee breaking the sand around Lee, who fell into the arms of his sensei. "Winner (cough) Sabaku no Gaara."

Naruto looked at Gaara and felt pity for him. He heard what he said about proving his existence. He said to the redhead, "You exist, trust me. You don't have to kill in order to prove this." Gaara was baffled at this, he didn't have to kill in order to exist?

He looked at Lee and asked, "Why did you save him, he's weak." Naruto said, "He is one of my precious people as Haku-chan might say and I wish to protect all of my precious people." Gai looked on and said, "It is in my nindo that I will teach this splendid young boy to be the best ninja possible and Naruto-kun what you just said was…THE TRUE BURNING PASSION OF YOUTH!"

Kakashi just smacked his head, Gai took something that was suppose to be a serious moment and turned it into something ridiculous. He then almost broke out into laughter as he saw Gai giving Naruto a big hug. Naruto was struggling and saying, "Gai don't kill me before my opponent has the chance to. You should take Lee-kun to the medics quickly too."

With that Gai rushed off carrying an injured Lee.

--Gaara's Mindscape--

There was nothing but black all around and Gaara thought, _'He protects the one he cares about and says I don't need to kill in order to exist. I sense no trace of a lie and it sounds so real, but can it truly be that way? He feels so familiar, his aura is very similar to my own. I need to rethink things.'_

The sand started to take form and it got to the point where only a small circle around Gaara wasn't covered in the sand. There was a small whisper that said, **"Kill."**

Gaara said, "Stop controlling my mind."

The voice was a little louder and the sand started to take shape as it said, **"Kill."**

Gaara was on his knees and there was a pain in his head and he weakly said, "Stop."

The sand completely formed a giant Shukaku, who's booming voice called out, **"KILL!"**

He thought of the blonde that saved his friend and with newfound willpower he confidently and firmly said, "STOP!" That one word turned the beast back to sand, which was contained in a gourd, but if he didn't get his seal fixed it wouldn't be there for long.

Gaara was…happy he fought of the demonic influence for the first time he could remember. He couldn't help but thank that Uzumaki Naruto for this. He thought, _'This Uzumaki-san is an amazing fellow. He is the only person that was able to give me the strength to do this.'_

--Preliminaries--

Gaara stood there and he was…smiling. This caused Temari and Kankuro to go into shock, as it wasn't a maniacal smile, but a genuine smile. Naruto noticed that the tattoo on his forehead was lightly glowing and he figured that must be the seal that contains his demon. Naruto thought, _'Maybe I should get my dad to strengthen it a little cuz it doesn't look very strong.'_

The two containers walked up the stairs to the catwalks to see who would fight next. Naruto was praying that he would go up next and he was disappointed when he saw…

**Fujiatsusa Chinatsuhime vs. Yamanaka Ino**

They both jumped down and Ino gave a wave over to Naruto, who returned the gesture. Chinatsuhime nearly snorted when she saw this and she said, "I don't know why you like Naruto-san. He's not nearly as talented as Sasuke-kun and he never will be." Those were fighting words with Ino and when Shikamaru heard them he said, "Crap, she shouldn't have said that."

"Hajime (Cough)," said Hayate. Ino sent a flurry of punches at the redhead kunoichi, who was only able to dodge a few. Ino smiled and said, "If Sasuke-san is so great then why hasn't he gone on an A-ranked mission like Naruto-kun?"

Chinatsuhime pulled out a couple of kunai and threw them at Ino. The blonde dodged all but the one that she caught and rushed in towards Chinatsuhime, who has pulled out another one. The two blades clashed and Chinatsuhime said, "It's as Sasuke-kun said, a misprint."

"Whatever you say, Hime (Princess)," said Ino mockingly as she jumped back. Chinatsuhime was mad at that, as if Takehiko didn't call her that enough. She quickly did some hand seals and said, "_Katon: Atsusashuuha no Jutsu_ (Fire Release: Heat Wave Jutsu)."

The heat in the general area formed around her arm as it condensed to a visible form. She shot it off at Ino's arm, which got badly burned from the attack. Choji looked at the attack and asked, "Hey Kakashi-sensei that fire attack was weird. What was that?"

Kakashi looked at his student and said, "That was their clan's specialty. They focus on heat type attacks that only they know how to do, much like your clan's expansion jutsus or the Nara clan's shadow jutsus." Choji thought he understood now and he nodded.

Ino's left arm was burned to the point where she could barely move it let alone fight with it. She pulled out another kunai with her right arm and threw it. _'I can't do much else. With my left arm busted I'm not going to be able to do any jutsus,'_ thought a concerned Ino.

The redhead merely shot another heat blast and melted parts of it. She started to form a big one, but stopped when she heard Ino say, "I give up." Hayate looked at her and said, "Winner Fujiatsusa (cough) Chinatsuhime." Ino walked towards the infirmary to get some help for her burns.

Naruto looked up at the names and was mad when it said…

**Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata**

Naruto screamed, "WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN CHOSEN YET!?" Everybody rubbed the back of their heads and Kakashi told Naruto, "There isn't anyone making this happen, it's all random." Naruto calmed down and said, "I guess you're right Kakashi-sensei."

--Control Room--

Minato was snickering very hard. He saw what his former student had just said and it was so wrong. He said aloud. "I'm glad I chose to do this to Naruto-kun. It's driving him crazy. HAHAHAHAHA!" He rigged the system to have Naruto go last and left.

**Author's note**

**Hope you liked this chapter and boy was it hard to get done. The voting for Hinata verses Neji were at a tie until today so I had to stall the chapter a bit. I hope you liked that last bit of comedy at the end. I have the idea for another story no spoilers, but chp. 1 might not be out for a while because I'm focusing on this.**

**Voting time **

**1.Should Gaara follow through with attacking Konoha? **


	11. Chapter Ten

**Regarding the Reviews**

**Benkei Atsumori-Yeah I try not to overpower characters too much and have their abilities fit into the Naruto-universe. Oh and sorry about the somewhat long wait, I'll put the reasons at the end.**

**Kingkakashi-As Aranthera said Kushina is becoming too much of a secondary character that isn't being seen enough and plus I believe that she also learned the jutsu because in the manga it is said that she fights with almost all the same techniques as Naruto. Also I do not hate Sasuke, I'm merely…disappointed in his actions.**

--Preliminaries--

Neji and Hinata jumped down to the stage and they didn't say a word. Neji gave a small bow, which Hinata returned. Neji thought, _'Hinata-sama is one of the nicer head-branch members, but I must go all out against her. At least I know that she will not activate the seal to gain the upper hand.'_

The thoughts going through Hinata's head were,_ 'Neji-kun is more skilled in using the Byakugan than me and I haven't finished my variation of it. Maybe I can try doing something else.'_ They got into their fighting positions and Hayate said, "Hajime."

Hinata immediately did hand seal with her Byakugan active and said, "_Suiton: Mizu Bakuha no Jutsu_ (Water Release: Water Blaster Jutsu)" Several shots of water literally came from thin air and all went flying towards Neji, whom dodged it easily.

She activated the jutsu twice more before Neji said, "Hinata-sama, if you're going to be a ninja then you learn when your actions are not working and find a new strategy. If you did this in a real ninja fight your teammates would most likely find you dead."

Hinata just said, "N-Neji-kun a ni-ninja's greatest weapon is de-deceit." He was confused until he saw hand seals that weren't used for her last jutsu. She finished and said, "_Suiton: Suiryū Suijou Misairu no Jutsu _(Water Release: Water Dragon Aquatic Missile Jutsu)."

Right next to Neji was a fairly big puddle from the constant water attacks. It turned into a small dragon missile and crashed into him leaving a wave of water covering the area. After she saw it hit Hinata got on her knees and started to pant. She was shocked when a shadow came over her and it was a wet Neji.

He said, "You're right, it is a shame you couldn't hide your plan that well." She weakly asked, "H-how?" "It was not that hard, when I saw that the water you shot only landed in one spot I figured that you were getting ready for a big attack. When it came at me I disrupted the chakra manipulating it causing it to become a lot less violent," Neji replied.

Hayate called, "Hyuuga Neji is the winner." He held his hand out to Hinata, whom gracefully took it. After they were back up in the catwalks the names were shuffled and it said…

**Tsurugi Misumi vs. Shino Aburame**

Misumi jumped down while Shino slowly walked down the stairs. Misumi was getting impatient and said, "Stop prolonging your defeat and get down here rookie." After he said that Shino disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared right in front of his opponent.

Misumi said, "About fricking time." Hayate said, "Hajime." At that moment Misumi coiled around Shino and said, "If you don't surrender I'll break your neck, killing you." Shino said, "No." Misumi followed through with his threat, but Shino turned into a swarm of bugs that started to drain his chakra to dangerous levels.

After about two minutes the bugs returned to Shino when he came out of the spot he was hiding in. By that time Misumi was barely conscious and he thought, _'He must've switched himself with his bugs when he disappeared.'_ Hayate called, "Winner, Aburame (cough) Shino."

Shino walked up while Misumi was carried away and looked up to see…

**Sabaku no Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru**

Temari jumped down in a gust of wind and landed gracefully. Shikamaru was asleep, but Choji woke him up and pointed at the screen. Shikamaru sighed and said, "Troublesome, but it was bound to happen eventually. Why'd it have to be a girl though? I can't hit a girl, no matter how troublesome they might be. Hinata-chan…you are the only girl who isn't troublesome."

With that he walked down the stairs and his teammates thought, _'How'd he manage to use troublesome three times in like twenty seconds?'_ He got right in front of his opponent when she opened her fan revealing one moon.

"This is the first moon when all three are revealed, you lose," said his confidant foe. Shikamaru yawned and said, "Whatever, I can't believe I had to get up to fight a girl." "You think girls are weak and helpless?" Temari snapped at him.

Shikamaru stretched his arms out before lazily saying, "No." Hayate was annoyed and said, "If you guys are done idly chatting can we get this match started." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and Hayate said, "Hajime."

Temari thought since she was so close already that she'd knock him around a bit. She swung her fan around trying to hit his head. Shikamaru dodged by leaning out of the way with little movement at all.

When her hand went right passed his head he grabbed it and gently pushed her back. His chain followed her and grabbed her fan. Temari smirked and pulled on the chain causing Shikamaru to come rushing towards her.

The lazy boy went over her head and landed close to her in a squatting position with hands in the rat seal. He said, "_Kagemane no Jutsu_ (Shadow Imitation Jutsu)." The shadow that was inches away from the Suna-nin connected with her shadow.

The two ninjas stood still for what seemed to be, in Temari's point of view, thirty minutes, but was mere seconds. No matter how much she tried to struggle free she couldn't move. "HURRY UP AND DO WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO!" Temari screamed.

Shikamaru pulled out a kunai that was curved at two points, making it bend, and stabbed it into Temari's shadow and released the technique. He jumped away and threw his chain at her fan with enough force to knock it out of her hand.

The immobilization effect from the kunai on her didn't last long and she quickly grabbed her fan. Shikamaru sighed and said, "Guess I didn't put enough chakra into that kunai, so troublesome. Oh well trial and error is the way people figure these things out."

Temari skipped the second moon and opened the fan all the way to the third and cried, "_Daikamaitachi no Jutsu_ (Great Cutting Whirlwind Jutsu)." Shikamaru was blown into a wall, but not before grabbing her leg with his chain, causing him to be able to see her panties.

Shikamaru got a nosebleed and he said, "Striped." Temari got furious and said, "_DAIKAMAITACHI NO JUTSU_ (Great Cutting Whirlwind Jutsu)!" A huge gust of wind was shot at the lazy boy with blood on his nose and he mumbled, "Troublesome woman. _Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu_ (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)."

A burst of fire stopped the gust of wind and gave Shikamaru a cover of flames to get ready. As soon as the flames cleared a chain moving at incredibly quick speeds bounded Temari and Shikamaru quickly ran over to the fan mistress and held a kunai to her neck. "(Cough) Winner Nara Shikamaru."

They both went back up, with Temari really mad and Hayate said, "Okay time for the final match if you would please look up at the screen to see who is left and get this fight started."

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Sabaku no Kankuro**

Naruto screamed, "IT'S ABOUT FRICKING TIME! I'VE WANTED TO BE THE FIRST TO FIGHT, BUT NOO I'M THE LAST!" Kankuro looked at the masked boy and thought, _'This is going to be easy.'_

Naruto was down in an instant and Kankuro made his way down quickly as well. "(Cough) Hajime," Hayate cried.

Kankuro pulled out his puppet and sent it flying at Naruto, who jumped over it. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ (You should know this)." Ten Narutos appeared and were ready for battle.

Karasu was sent to destroy all of the clones, but in the process of doing so lost two of its arms. The real Naruto went towards Kankuro, but was stopped when the puppet came back and tackled him.

Naruto was able to walk on the wall when he got to it and used it to push off towards Kankuro. The puppet master tried to use Karasu, but when Naruto was tackled by him he pined him to the ground with many kunai. He also made sure that he hit the important joints so it couldn't maneuver anyway out of the trap.

There was one good punch to Kankuro's face and he was pushed back a little. Naruto got behind him as quickly as he naturally could and pinned him down with a kunai to the neck. Kankuro thought, _'How could this brat beat me?'_ as Hayate called, "Winner (cough) Uzumaki (cough) Naruto."

Minato then explained the third exam and told everybody that won to grab a number. After everyone had a number the Hokage said, "Okay match one will be Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke. Match two is Hyuuga Neji vs. Sabaku no Gaara. Match three is Koubaouken Takehiko vs. Fujiatsusa Chinatsuhime. Match four is Akimichi Choji vs. Nara Shikamaru. Finally, match five is Nyaki Nekoyohi vs. Aburame Shino."

Shikamaru and Choji both had sad looks covering their face, they were supposed to fight each other. Takehiko was mad, why did he always have to fight his female teammates. Nekoyoshi and Shino seemed to be evaluating each other. Neji looked somewhat…nervous, while Gaara was indifferent. Sasuke was looking at Naruto while Chinatsuhime was fawning over him. Naruto was just thinking of ways to train.

**Author's note**

**A little short, I know, but I had a little case of writer's block. That isn't why this took longer then usual though. I had this chapter almost done awhile ago and I just needed to do a couple more scenes before it was finished, but then the entire story got deleted. I was able to recover all of the chapters that I had posted online, but I was forced to rewrite this one, which took some time.**

**Anyways I hope you like the battle setups. I thought that it would be interesting for Choji and Shikamaru to fight each other, it won't ruin their friendship though.**

**Voting time**

**1. What kind of weapon should I give Naruto? Before you answer I want to say one thing, NO SWORDS. They have been done to death and I would prefer to give Naruto a more underused type. I would prefer if it was an asian weapon. **


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Darksinx91-Dude this is kinda weird, but in my next story Naruto's weapon of choice is tonfas.**

**Ryu-Kamikaze- Yeah sorry about that, I'll try and work on it. You'll find out when he's going to speak to the Kyuubi soon, but I can't reveal too much.**

**Kingkakashi-Ah back once again, and getting into this section once more. I can see where you are coming from and I'm not trying to say that you are wrong. It's just that for Kushina I wasn't given more to work with other then she has red hair, was kinda a tomboy, was from whirlpool village, and was in love with the Minato Namikaze…plus it was unknown if they were married yet, which I figured was that they weren't because she was refered to, by Tsunade and Jiraiya, as Kushina Uzumaki. I had to pencil in the rest with several of my own theories. Although I think I might have an idea how I can make it work without the Rasengan and him still learning it in the one month period. **

**Okay I've been looking over many the weapon suggestions and I knew most of them because I've kinda been checking out weapons from Japan. I spent several hours researching and I thought about several very different ones. I started to get angry until I decided to act like my favorite character, Shikamaru, and said 'Screw it I'll let the reviewers decide.' I looked over all the suggestions and I found one that I was thinking of…twice. So the special weapon for Naruto is a kusari-gama, which is two handheld scythes (called sickles if you didn't know) attached to a weighted chain. **

--Naruto's House--

The preliminaries were finished yesterday and Naruto was sound asleep in his bed. He woke up and noticed he had a note on his face. It said 'Meet me at the waterfall behind the Hokage's monument for training.'

Naruto yawned and thought, _'Is it really fair for the Hokage to teach his son to compete in the Chunin exams? Can't that be considered favoritism?'_ He shrugged it off and got dressed and started to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

He went behind the monument and started to look for his dad and he heard a, "Over here." It was not his dad's voice; it was his mom. He turned around and saw his mom, but she wasn't in her usual civilian clothes.

Her hair was tied in a pony-tail by a headband that had for lines that swirled to create a whirlpool symbol. She was wearing a red shirt with the Japanese for swirl in a yellow circle, which seemed like it was slightly too small. She had a big scroll on her back that had a black edge. She had some black pants that didn't reach her ankles, with several kunai pouch on her leg and on the back of her belt. On her feet she wore standard black ninja gear.

Naruto looked at her in shock and asked, "Where did you get that outfit from?" "I was a ninja before, I just went inactive around the time I got pregnant with you. I was a Jounin of the former Land of Whirlpool, specialized in ninjutsu and weapons," was her reply.

Naruto didn't know that and he said, "Really? I knew that you were a smith and you knew how to use weapons, but you never told me you were a ninja. Oh and why do you refer to it as the former Land of Whirlpool?" She sighed and said, " I guess a history lesson won't hurt."

She told him the history. The Land of Whirlpool was a strong nation and was considered to be the nation just below the five great villages. It was east of the southern end of the Land of Fire and west over one of the Land of Water's island and extended over various islands. They had a decent crop and they were known to be excellent weapon smiths. The man that crafted the majority of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist swords originated from the Land of Whirlpool, but moved to Kiri after becoming a smith.

As time progressed on the Land of Water started to become more demanding of the somewhat-weaker village. The village of Whirlpool didn't take kindly to the increasing hostility and started to slowly stop trading with Kiri.

As the hostilities reached their maximum the Land of Water sent an invasion force into their land. They lost many of their small islands in the process. The Land of Whirlpool thought that they'd be weak after killing off most of their people with Kekkei Genkai, but they were still a powerful elemental nation. They did not overwhelm them completely, but it was clear they lost.

Their citizens started a civil war and from that country several formed and Kushina decided to go to a refugee camp in Konoha. The Land of Whirlpool has fallen, but at least there is peace between the new nations.

Naruto looked confused, "Why didn't I hear about this war in school?" Kushina sighed and said, "The schools in Konoha focus on Konoha history and they didn't feel it was important enough…those teme, but enough talk we need to start your training."

Naruto got excited and said, "Great what are we going to do?" She took a breath and said, "Your going to learn how to use the Kyuubi's chakra…through meditation." Naruto looked at her and said, "You want me to use the foxes chakra and what's even weirder is you actually think I can sit still long enough for me to do it."

The red-haired mother rolled her eyes and said, "Just try it. For this focus on your spiritual chakra and try to enter your own mindscape." Naruto mumbled something and did it. It took a few minutes, but something happened. His eyes flared open and then became relaxed and he looked like his mind was gone.

--Naruto's Mindscape--

Naruto was standing in front of the cage that he hadn't seen since he was a young boy. There were a pair of red eyes and a set of huge teeth that were smiling maniacally. Their owner was the Kyuubi.

"**Ah Kit, how long has it been since we last came face to face, seven years? To think YOU initiated this conversation, I'm honored,"** said the booming beast sarcastically. Naruto said, "Shut-up you damn fox. I came in here to ask if I could use your chakra."

The Kyuubi looked at him and said, **"Hmmm, I suppose that having a jailer that could protect himself would be more useful to me. You would be less likely to die, thus making it less likely for me to die. Fine, I will give you one-fiftieth of my total chakra, until you are ready to handle more and as a token of mutual necessity I shall give you a small gift."**

Red chakra started to focus on Naruto's forehead and his headband fell off revealing that the scar on his forehead was gone. "Ah, m-my scar is gone. Th-this doesn't mean I trust you fox," said Naruto. **"That doesn't mean I like you Kit," **replied the Kyuubi. Naruto said, "Good, I don't want you to like me."

--Reality--

Naruto was back and there was his headband on the floor. His mother was there with a smirk on her face. Naruto felt his face and said, "You took off my mask." "Don't worry after your training is done you're getting new clothes."

Naruto was a little pissed, but got over it. He tried to channel the Kyuubi's chakra and he realized it was so potent that it was visible to other people. Naruto started to channel it and he said, "Wow this is a lot of chakra. I can't even channel it all and this is a fraction of his power. I could fight for a long time with this huge supply of chakra."

"Okay now that you've experienced channeling some demonic chakra I think you should work on going to the maximum amount that you can handle at the moment. How much did it loan you? If you work on that and staying at that level you will slowly be able to more on at a time. Before we start doing anything else everyday we train you must practice your control over the demonic chakra for about a half-an-hour," said the former ninja.

Naruto said, "He loaned one-fiftieth of his entire amount of chakra. Should I meditate to do this?" His mom just nodded. He grumbled a bit and crossed his legs and focused on the demonic chakra rushing through his chakra system.

There visible red chakra flowing around him. He kept focus on it and tried to keep it at that amount, but it was as if the fox's chakra wanted to be poured out of him. It was just the fox trying to trick Naruto in using his chakra to take control of his body. Naruto's brow started to get sweaty as he tried to keep the chakra at a level he could handle.

Each second felt like minutes as he kept it at a safe level. Slowly, but still steadily Naruto started to find that the task was getting easier. It was still extremely difficult, but at this point it wasn't close to impossible.

At the thirty minute mark his mom told him to stop and he was winded. He wiped the salty sweat off of his forehead and started to take deep breaths. Kushina looked at him and said, "I'm guessing that it isn't easy."

In between his breaths he said, "The fox (pant) makes it harder by (pant) trying to force more (pant) of his chakra (pant) into my system. (Pant) It would probably be easier (pant) if I had a medium (pant) of some sorts to be able channel the chakra into (pant)."

Kushina had a smirk and said, "I think I know an object that would work pretty well, but we'll do that two days from now we have some training to do." Naruto looked confused and said, "Why two days from now?" Kushina looked like she suddenly realized something and said, "I forgot to tell you that we're only going to do this every other day, so you can do whatever with you're friends. Now let's have a spar."

The two started to spar and they were doing great. Kushina won because of her experience and more finely honed skills.

--Hokage's Office--

Minato heard the door close and he knew exactly who it was. He said, without looking up from the paper work, "Hey been a long time hasn't it." The other man said, "Yep, about thirteen years now. So why'd you call for me?"

"What, I can't ask you to come back so we could reminisce about the past as friends?" asked Minato sarcastically. "Well you COULD, but I don't think that's the reason. So I'll ask you again, why'd you call me back here?" asked the man.

Minato said, "Oh I was just wondering…" "Yes, what do you want?" asked the man. "For you to help out with the training of my son. Well I also need some of you reports, but mostly it's so my kid can get a good teacher. My wife is helping him out and I train him occasionally, but…" finished the Hokage.

The other man rubbed the back of his head and said, "Minato…I'm not sure. I'm not exactly up for teaching yet" The Yondaime said, "Oh come on he learns just like me and you know my style of learning."

"Minato, I don't know if I could be a good teacher," said the man. Minato said, "Don't give me that bull, you were a great teacher, Jiraiya-sensei. After all you trained a Hokage. Not many can say that."

"Fine I train your son, but in a couple of weeks so I can get some research done, you little Namikaze-gaki," said Jiraya of the Sannin. This was the moment Minato was dreading as he said, "Actually it is Uzumaki now."

Jiraiya had a weird look on his face. Then as the seconds went by the laughter started to bubble up slowly and he cried out, "BWAAHAHAHA! YOU TOOK ON YOUR WIFE'S SURNAME! OH THAT IS JUST RICH!"

Minato just said, "Yeah, yeah, yuck it up all you want. At least I'm married." Jiraiya said, "WHICH WAS THE STUPIDEST THING YOU EVER DID! NOW YOU'RE TIED DOWN TO ONE WOMAN, NA-UZUMAKI! BWAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jiraiya started to wipe away the tears he got from laughing so much and slowed it down to a small chuckle.

"Now Jiraiya-sensei, I would like to know the current amount of information you have on the Akatsuki," the Yondaime said. Jiraiya instantly became serious and said, "I have information on a couple of the members." He then gave him a folder with the information in it.

The Hokage looked over the information and found information on Itachi, Kisame from the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sand). The information was limited, but it was better to have limited information in a fight then none at all.

"Jiraiya…have you been tracking down Orochimaru as well?" asked the golden-haired ninja. Jiraiya sighed and said, "I've been trying to, but he never seems to be in one place long enough for people to know anything about him. It is starting to get really frustrating."

Minato had a weird look on his face and Jiraiya asked, "Yo, Gaki. What's up?" Minato silently said, "I'm not completely sure. I have a bad feeling about Suna's motives…Maybe I should fix that Sabaku no Gaara's seal, like Naruto asked me to. From what he's told me that kid might snap and soon."

**Author's Note**

**This chapter was really easy for me to make. I hope you like the little conversation between the Kyuubi and Naruto. They still kinda hate each other, but they have come to a mutual necessity. Naruto needs to become stronger and the Kyuubi needs a vessel that is strong enough to survive.**

**Voting Time **

**1. Should Naruto help his friends train in the one month period. Obviously not at the same time because Choji and Shikamaru are against each other.**


	13. Note

Everybody reading this I am sorry. THIS version of the story is done for. There is areason for this. When I read through this story I didn't think it was well good enough. I read it and it was rather bland, no character development, hell not even that much action. However, I am putting up a new version of it. The proulouge is similar, meaning it tells most of the same stuff, but slightly diffrent, longer, and in my opinion better.


End file.
